Lost Memories
by mimeTEC
Summary: Starting in 4x14, Amnesia fic. Will Caroline be able to deal with a memory-less Klaus? What antics ensue getting them back?
1. Chapter 1: 4x14 Down the Rabbit Hole

**This story starts in 4x14 down the rabbit hole. I don't own the canon, nor the characters, I just like to play with Klaroline and canon stuff in the way I see them :]**

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the porch swing at Elena's house. Arms crossed, contemplating her feelings because she'd just had to say goodbye to Tyler again. She wasn't sure why she felt so numb, she wasn't sure if she was really sad or just exhausted.

The noise of the front door opening startled her and Klaus walked out, shocking her to her feet defensively.

"How did you get out?!" She exasperated.

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." He says quietly and almost somberly as if he had been worried for the witch's well being.

He was walking towards her now and Caroline's heart started beating rapidly. A lot had happened between the two of them these last few days. She tensed up, almost reliving the pain of his venomous fangs on her neck, he noticed and slowed his steps before her.

"Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you."

"You've done enough." She scoffed, crossing her arms again in defiance. How could he say that he'd never hurt her. He just bit her and let her get seriously close to dying last night! Plus he literally just threatened Tyler out of town, even after she was trying to bury the hatchet and asked nicely, all because he's an absolute murderous jerk.

"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity… because of you, Caroline." Klaus's eyes were watery but angry and Caroline blinked back trying to shake the uneasy feelings in her stomach.

Could she actually believe he was attempting at being a better person because of her? It was so far fetched, but his tone, his expression, some of his actions recently, something was culminating in the fact that Klaus was changing or trying and she did sort of believe him.

"It was all for you." He whispered to her.

Their eyes met for a moment, a spark was there, they both felt it and then, not a second later, Klaus was grabbing his head, falling to his knees with a growl of pain.

Caroline's eyes went wide and she spun around quick, glaring out into the darkness. What the hell was happening?!

She didn't hear, sense or see anyone. There was no witch around causing him this pain and she didn't feel any danger to herself. His body fell forward and the noise of his dead weight hit the porch floor.

She hadn't thought twice before kneeling towards him and putting her hand on his shoulder, in a soothing motion she couldn't help herself, trying to figure out what was going on.

His face was scrunched up and fierce yellow eyes met hers from the side before a surge of pain ran through him and they rolled back, drooping closed. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as his body went totally limp next to her.

Her hands were shaking over his shoulders. She was worried, worried for the Original Hybrid who couldn't be killed? She let out a shuddered breath, she needed a plan and closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

 **Ah yes, I know, teaser shorty chapter, more tomorrow! Please stick with me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Act of Staring

Caroline let out a sigh and untangled her earbuds.

She had moved Klaus to the cell her father had tortured her in last year. It was the most "reasonable" place, had an iron chair with manacles attached, that she just tightened around Klaus's wrists and ankles.

There was a cooler, she brought, filled with blood bags, near her and she plopped down on the cold stone floor directly in front of the Original pain in her ass. Glad she took the time, after bringing him here, to get changed into jeans and pack snacks.

She couldn't reach her friends, even though she had tried to call and check in. Did something really happen to Bonnie? Or was she responsible for the fact Klaus had passed out so shortly after being released from her spell?

Her music was just starting up and she figured she'd stay for as long as it took for him to wake up from whatever the hell took him down on Elena's porch. It was all a waiting game now because no one was answering her, she didn't want to get Matt involved and Tyler had left. She was all alone.

Klaus let her suffer and nearly die from his werewolf venom, but he did end up saving her life, for the second time, she pouted in remembrance. Also he kinda gave mercy to Tyler, letting him get a head start at least, which wasn't all of what Caroline had asked for, but it was something, she deigned to guess. Plus if he was tied up now, it's not like he could go after Tyler just yet either, a longer head start!

She thought that it was plenty nice of her, actually, to just keep him trapped here, in secret, because the rest of the gang still thought he was in Elena's living room. Caroline wouldn't really let herself think it, but she wanted to stay and make sure Klaus woke up, make sure he came out of this okay too.

Deep down, she knew, she'd be a wreck if that was the last time she ever saw him. Saying what he said to her. Was it all really because of her?

Her eyes traveled up his body, analyzing him in a way she never could before, happy he was passed out for once.

Black leather boots, black jeans, a simple black short sleeve t-shirt, two dark almost rosary beaded necklaces tangled and exposed, since she had to lug his rag doll of a body around to get him here and she most certainly turned him upside down.

His head was dripped down, chin resting against his collar bone without strength. His eyes were closed and she almost felt like she should get up and fix his hair which was ruffled more than usual. Probably from when she had thrown him in the backseat of her car.

She smirked remembering the way she'd been so rough with him, a little payback was in order. Her favorite song at the moment came on, her eyes flicked down to her phone "Venice Venture" by Big Wild, so fun, she swayed her shoulders to the beachy vibes.

Caroline looked to the room, contemplating getting up to dance her weird feelings away. Off to the side, there was his jacket. She had pulled it off of him after she manacled his ankles to the chair, thinking the cuffs were too thick to keep him locked up easily.

Twisting to the side she grabbed it and without thinking, lulled by her song, she pulled the inside back collar up to her nose. Her eyes widened, she was shocked at herself and shook her head, throwing the jacket farther away. Had she wanted to smell him? Did she want to know what it was like again?

She crossed her legs in front of herself, one elbow rested on her knee and she cupped her ear and closed her eyes. Caroline definitely knew what he smelt like, that was disturbing, right? She drank his blood twice, they danced at the ball together, he was actually fun and nice, kind of caring even, at the Miss Mystic pageant that year.

She smiled remembering his story about the hummingbird and then she was startled, opening her eyes to Klaus's eyes on her, he had cleared his throat.

Caroline was stunned for a second, grabbing the earbud strings from her neck and roughly pulling them out of her ears, it wasn't like he could read her mind. He didn't know she was just thinking about good times she had with him. So her eyes narrowed at him and she stood up quickly, dusting her pants off.

"Chi sei, pet?" Klaus was slightly smiling at her in an amused manner, looking her up and down. (Who are you, pet?)

* * *

 **:] And he wakes!**


	3. Chapter 3: March 3rd, 2013

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, did he just call her pet?! She watched as his eyes looked down to his bound hands and she saw him move his knees, taking in stock that his ankles were also trapped.

"Cos'è questa assurdità?" Klaus's lips accented around this language she didn't know, "Perché mi hai incatenato?" He didn't seem angry, but just curious. (What is this nonsense? Why have you shackled me?)

"Klaus, I dunno what the hell you're saying. Speak english!" She threw up her arms at him agitated at this game he must be playing with her.

His eyes widened, she called him Klaus, no one called him that, and she spoke english?

"Vuoi che parli inglese?" (You want me to speak english?)

He shook his head in disbelief, but when his eyes met hers again, this intense girl in front of him was glaring at him.

"No one around here speaks English." he answered in the voice she knew and he quirked an eyebrow up when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Basically everyone around here speaks english, Klaus. We're in America!" she shook her hands, fingertips raised to the ceiling. Thankful he finally answered in a way she could understand but what on earth was wrong with him? Was he just messing with her?

He looked her up and down again and looked down at himself taking in stock of the style and fabric that dressed them, eyebrows scrunched, he glanced to her.

"What year is it?"

Her eyes rolled again, "It's March 3rd, 2013." She said this pointedly, looking down to a contraption in her hand that glowed when she pressed something on it.

"Well that's interesting." His lips were pursed and his eyelids lowered.

Caroline noted before when they were figuring out the hunters mark, that this was his thinking face and now she was curious. Why the hell wasn't he yelling at her for keeping him hostage? Why wasn't he accusing her of causing him the pain on Elena's porch?

"Where do you think you are?" She took a wild guess and a step forward to look down at him.

"Firenze, Italia." The blonde vampire's face questioned silently and he corrected himself to English, "Florence. I was leaving a gathering."

"And the year?" Caroline was leaning down to him, not at all threatening, but confused and impatient with him.

Klaus smirked, this young woman, he could tell she was a vampire. She smelt nice and it was clear she had no qualms getting close to him, maybe he had turned her, he smirked, "1548."

She scoffed and picked her phone back up. Googling Florence Italy in the 1500's. The Renaissance. Great, Klaus was in some memory of his past and he was acting all sorts of not himself. "You better not be faking!" she eyed him.

He was trying to stay impassive even though he was internally angry at having clearly missed a ton of time, if it was in fact 2013. Had his siblings used the daggers against him finally? But then why was he here with this vampire he didn't know? Maybe she'd undaggered him? His thoughts lingered on that but her perturbed voice broke the daydream.

"I'm gonna call your brother." She huffed, a hand fell on her hip and she was putting the small rectangular device against her ear with the other.

Klaus watched her, amused as she tapped her foot and heard ringing come from the device. This woman thought his brother would answer her somehow? And which brother did she know?

"Hello, Ms. Forbes." The voice that spoke out Klaus heard and denoted it was Elijah immediately, how was that possible? He had daggered Elijah 5 years ago and he should still be in a coffin under the town home he'd compelled in Florence. Plus that thing was loud, he wondered how she even had it pressed to her ear at all.

He sighed from the chair, noting the one shackle was pretty loose against his wrist, thinking he could definitely break free easily if it came down to it, as he listened in to the conversation.

This blonde vampire had just explained how she'd gotten Elijah's phone number, what was a phone? And Rebekah was involved in this somehow too? Cheerleaders? Klaus shook his head not grasping what was really going on.

She had figured, even though she didn't really know the guy personally, that at least Elijah was cordial enough to Elena that she'd be alright calling him for help. Plus Rebekah had given her his number before the hunt for the cure had begun, a "just in case something terrible happened" contact.

Clearly Klaus was out of sorts and she couldn't be bothered, so if she could fop him off on Elijah, then she could go home and sleep. Caroline's eyes met Klaus's again, speaking into what he could only guess was a phone.

"Anyway, Klaus is here. My friend's had him trapped at Elena's, but once he got free, he umm…" She had to omit the last stuff he'd said to her about changing for her, becoming a better man for her, she hadn't believed it anyway.

"He just fainted or something, like. Right in front of me and now he woke up thinking it's 1548 and he's in Italy!" She threw a hand up in aggravation.

"Elijah?" the silence from the elder Original was deafening to her, she needed info and now, she couldn't have her friends get back here with the cure and have Klaus all Italian and off his game.

Wait, why was that? Was she rooting for Klaus to get away from them again? She shook her head, thoughts about why were too much at the moment, thankfully Elijah finally responded.

"I'll be sending someone who knew him back then, hopefully they'll be able to get his bearings back. In the meantime, if you're really interested in keeping him safe…" Elijah let that set in for a second, not completely trusting Caroline's intentions, but couldn't fault her for doing the right thing and calling him as soon as this had occurred. "Don't tell your friends he's lost his memories."

Caroline blinked, she was not getting out of this situation so easily, and nodded slightly, cursing internally for giving a damn at all, "Okay, fine. What'll you do?"

"I'm going to figure out why he lost them in the first place."

Klaus's eyebrow quirked up, Elijah was going to help him? Hmm, he wondered what had transpired between them in the last 465 years.

She thanked the Original older brother and hung up, stuffing her phone in her back pocket. Caroline huffed again, hands on her hips, she needed a new plan.

Her friends would be back hopefully with the cure in a few days, if not sooner, and if Elijah was sending someone to help her with Klaus, she couldn't very well keep him locked up here for much longer. They'd have to go back to Klaus's mansion.

Klaus watched her pace back and forth and bite her bottom lip. He distractedly licked his lips, he was barely worried he was in a future time, not his own, because she was beautiful, even if she were wearing mens clothes. It was endearing somehow that she was fidgeting and looking frustrated at thinking.

Women, in the time he recalled, were very concerned with their looks, their actions usually very dim and forced proper even in light of the renaissance. She seemed to be a volatile little thing, doing whatever she deemed necessary, it was very interesting and new to him, calmed him somehow.

Caroline noticed him lick his lips again and although it was truly out of temptation to get to know her better, she looked down to the cooler.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, rubbing her forehead till she pulled a hand through her hair, still trying to think what she'd do with him. Grabbing a blood bag out of the cooler, she opened the tube up like a straw, like she was used to doing, and held it to him.

His eyes scrunched up and shook his head at it. He could smell it was blood, he wasn't overly hungry thankfully, and what kinda blasphemy was this, blood in a bag?

Caroline shrugged at him, "It's not poison, it's just blood!" She brought the straw to her lips and sucked some up, showing him it wasn't going to harm him and offered the straw to him again. He looked up to her, gleaming that she was only trying to be kind, but trying to hide it from him, by rolling her eyes.

He eyed this bag so near him again and leaned towards it, sucking on the straw lightly. The blood wasn't bad, he'd thought it would have gone rancid, packaged in such a way. It wasn't as nice and fresh from the vein of course, but it'd do.

Klaus thought to the fact this straw had been between her lips before his and he licked at it before turning his eyes up to her face. An intimate thing, she watched him, watch her, while she fed him blood.

He hadn't been hungry and noted even though he didn't need them his fangs had come out anyway, which was unusual for him. His hybrid gold eyes were penetrating her own blue ones and she had to look away.

Klaus was so sneaky it seemed, even without memories of her, he was such a flirt, she thought, or was she just reading too much into everything. Or maybe, maybe he was just faking this whole thing and really was just doing this to annoy her.

As he finished the bag, he leaned back in the chair as if he wasn't restrained and sighed, pleased his looks were effecting this vampire with him and happily sedated by feeding. He smirked, he was now much older than he remembered, maybe he didn't need as much blood anymore.

"When was the last time I'd fed?"

Caroline's face got red and she turned back to the cooler, away from him. He must be a really good actor if he's faking, that pain, him passing out, her dragging him here. Him asking this audacious question with such a calm straight face, he couldn't be faking. "Two days ago... you bit me."

He couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Devi essere davvero il mio animale domestico allora." (you must really be my pet then)

The words flowed out of him easily but she wouldn't know what he'd said, though she turned around looking annoyed anyway. Annoyed at how sexy his voice was, with the light lisp, in Italian and annoyed he was laughing at her.

"You're such a jerk! You almost killed me!"

His laugh died down immediately and he questioned her with his eyes. Caroline glared at him, oh right. He didn't remember, he didn't remember biting her or that his bite alone could kill her and any other vampire now, or maybe he did know that. She breathed out, trying for a zen look, no more of these topics she was so emotional over.

"Okay let's make a deal!" Caroline's tactics changed immediately, "I'll untie you and take you back to your house, IF you promise to be good. Which means you will not run away, or kill anyone, or threaten, or manipulate me!" She ticked each thing off on her fingers at him accusingly.

"What do I get?" he lulled seductively at her turning his head sideways, eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll... tell you what you've been up to lately." She grinned at her fabulous answer, figuring his curiosity and need to be in control would be at the forefront of his mind. Memories or not, Klaus had to be Klaus right?

Hmm, she'd tell him what he needed to know, huh? Pertinent to the times, he did need to up his game. Especially because Elijah was now involved, Rebekah maybe too. He needed to get back to whatever had kept his focus in this day and age to keep himself and them occupied and safe. Though lately, to be honest, all he wanted to do was draw and paint, this taste for the supernatural politics wasn't as intriguing as it once used to be.

He nodded slowly at the vampire, why did she care if he killed anyone? He looked to her but she didn't move.

"I need your word, Klaus." her tone was stringent and he hadn't gotten used to the nickname she had for him yet. She must have dealt with his dealings before, his smile returned.

"You have my word. I'll be good, no killings and you'll get me back on my feet," He paused as a gleam in her eye returned at his sincerity, "Ms. Forbes?" He questioned to her as Elijah had greeted her.

She breathed in, thinking back to what he'd said on the porch before all this, he'd never hurt her. She blinked, going in to take the risk and went for the shackles on his ankles first, "Caroline."

He smiled as she unlatched the manacles on his wrists next. Lowering his eyes to her neck that he must have drunk from of her own admission and then back to hers.

"Caroline." his lips loved the taste of her name and he could have sworn she blushed again before turning away.

She grabbed something dark from the ground and threw it at him as he stood up. A jacket, on further inspection, guessing it was his jacket, he shrugged it on and she waved him to follow her as she held the cooler by it's handle up the stairs.

* * *

 **Memory-less Klaus and extra suspicious Caroline is super fun to write! Hope you are liking it so far, please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Called a Car

Daybreak met them as they left the cellar of a torture chamber she had him in. Caroline looked amazing in the sunlight, her hair glowed, her skin was ravishing and he could tell she was happiest soaking up the light.

He eyed her in admiration, this vampire had a daylight ring huh? He felt over his unadorned fingers and moved his hand to his throat, these necklaces must be his own daylight charmed items, he thought.

He turned to her, looking human as ever, his ruffled curls with unencumbered eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as he leaned and went for the cooler handle, she released it to him. He hadn't known what it was, but he did know it was impolite to have a lady carrying around items larger than a fan.

Klaus was being a gentleman and taking the cooler from her? She shook her head and kept walking, her car was just around the corner. He kept following her, looking around at the dark stone buildings around them. Abandoned he guessed, he couldn't sense another living creature around and everything seemed so foreign.

"Che cos'è questo?" he asked when they got close to her car. (What's this?)

She took a guess at his question and answered, "This is how we get around fast these days, it's called a car." Feeling like she was talking to a child, she walked around the back, clicking the trunk open, motioning for him to place the cooler down into it.

His face was amazed, watching her close the trunk, he ran his hand over the metal. Caroline couldn't believe he was smiling, a smile of wonder, like when he showed her those paintings at the ball. A look that she only caught glimpses of since she'd met him. He was so different but yet so the same.

She pointed him to the passenger side as she made her way around to the driver side door. He looked to her over the top of the sedan, he heard a noise and saw she opened the door. His hand and eyes flickered down doing the same, looking to the chairs inside, as she sat down behind the wheel. Klaus did as she did and ducked into the car, pulling the door closed behind him.

He was entranced as she put keys in the ignition and reached down between them to click down a tiny bar and pulled a lever down to the letter D, but then watched her shake her head and push it back up to P.

His hands ran over the lightly textured thing in front of him, "What's this material?" he knew it wasn't leather but it was sort of like leather to the eye.

"Plastic?" she said the word which meant nothing to him, in fact she never really considered that the entire dashboard of her car was plastic molded to look like leather and wood, shaking her head for the millionth time and nearly growled, "Put your seatbelt on."

Klaus's face turned to her, eyebrows raised, not understanding the request in the slightest. She closed her eyes briefly trying to calm down at how he needed all this babying.

"The strap by your shoulder." He leaned back and grasped it, "Pull it down, find the clasp." There was a silver and plastic thing in his hand and he pulled it towards her, keeping his strength in check. Being this old must have made him stronger, he thought.

Caroline, grabbed the clasp out of his hand, their fingers touching briefly and he could tell there had to be something between them. This vampire had let him feed from her, although she had him tied up, she knew his family and was right now bargaining with him to bring him home. He wondered where that home was.

She had buckled him in and gulped, what the hell was she doing? He was the Original Hybrid. It's not like he needed a seatbelt. Hell she should have let him crash through her windshield and be done with this whole charade.

She made the mistake now to look up at him, he was watching her and had been watching her every movement since he woke up. She was stirred by the easy dimpled smile he bestowed on her, so close, too close! She ducked away leaning back into the driver's side door.

Best to get this over with, she moved the gear shift back to drive and started going.

Klaus's hands reached back to the dash. She eyed him, amused that the movement may have frightened him. Though his face fell back, in an instant, to a more stoic look, such a flirt and such an actor, she thought.

Their drive back to Mystic Falls was going to be almost a half hour and she couldn't give away the facts of his most recent past to him just yet, so she tapped her speakers on, hearing the beep that deemed her phone was synced.

Klaus eyed her again, not at all guessing what the beep was about or where it came from. The music started, "Concrete Wall, Zee Avi, Ghostbird" was scrolling on the console screen. The voice over the speakers was soothing and he closed his eyes, the motion of the car and the presence in this time was a lot to take in.

The music was wonderful, he loved women's voices, he got lost in the repetitions of the song. It was like magic to hear something recorded, he'd only ever heard live voices before and this became some kind of witchery, too melodic, the way human voices never really were.

His eyes reopened as the song was changing and he heard Caroline sigh, he watched her shoulders stir, would she sing? "Oblivion, Bre-L, I think about you" was scrolling past them in the console.

 _It's hard to find someone to hold your hand_

 _And now it's gonna be, tough on me_

 _But I will wait forever_

 _I need someone, now to look into my eyes, and tell me_

 _Girl, you know, you gotta watch your health_

Klaus found solace in these words, sung in english in a tone with instruments accompanying, that he'd never heard before, but he felt like they were somehow related to the relationship he had with mysterious and new Caroline.

His thoughts were stunted though when the landscape out of the window seemed familiar. Caroline noticed how his body turned to the window when they passed the trees and sign that marked they were entering Mystic Falls.

A couple more songs, all sung by women, passed and Caroline was slowing down, turning into the rounded driveway of Klaus's mansion. She parked, the music was halted quickly and she got out, opening the trunk, leaving him to his own devices to unbuckle himself.

He stumbled out of the car, looking towards the house, breathing in. Sensing this was also somewhat familiar. It was his, he was sure of it, this style and he could smell himself on the place.

Turning towards Caroline, he watched her bow her head slightly, totally comfortable holding the cooler and open her free arm towards the house, gesturing him to go in. He kept on his toes, this all was the most excitement he'd had in a while and he couldn't wait to see where it led.

* * *

 **hahaaa, plastic. I'm kinda in awe while writing this how many things we invented since the 1500's! Thank you for the follows! Please review, I like getting feedback, guesses, and questions!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Brief History

They had walked around to a living room and the kitchen where she'd placed the blood bags from the cooler into a large cold wardrobe? Caroline had just glared and didn't waste her breath explaining what a refrigerator was.

"Where's my bedroom?" Klaus asked. The disgusted look on her face was priceless, and not knowing why he had put it there, he smiled at it.

"Why the hell would I know that?" she shook her head. Klaus sans memories was getting on her nerves more and more, he was certainly playing up the cute "I don't know what things are" routine and she wanted to believe he was faking it all still. But how dare he ask, insinuating that, he clearly thought, she'd been in his bedroom before.

Caroline walked down the hallway behind the epic winding staircase and he followed her, still amused that she was so rambunctious when he'd asked just a simple question. He needed to get to know himself in this time, his bedroom would have been a good place to start.

She led him to a room, his scent was all over, and his smile widened.

"This is the only room you've ever shown me. Your studio or whatever." She leaned against the desk they once talked at during the ball.

"My atelier." He whispered the name for such a room, loosely correcting her, as he touched the papers. These were his drawings, his handwriting, in English. There was a sketch or two that were most definitely of Caroline, right at the top.

His eyes found hers looking to the ground, arms crossed over her chest, not bothering to look back even though he was sure she felt his glaze.

"When did I bring you here?" He was still whispering, she looked to the side.

"Your family hosted a ball here, last year. When your mother came back from the dead."

He sucked in a breath, his mother?! The mother he killed, the mother who had made his life hell after she'd turned them all into these monstrosities? The mother he kept in a coffin beside Finn, Elijah, and Kol in the crypts of his townhome in Florence?

Klaus's hands found the seat behind the desk and nearly fell down into it. Caroline turned around to see him breathing heavy, slouched in a chair that should have looked dominating, at her mere statement of fact.

"Well, uh…" She was really put off by his clear unbridled emotion when she had mentioned his mother. Klaus was never this transparently affected by anything. "I guess, I should start from when you got here. Almost uh, two years ago, you came to Mystic Falls and things have been, pretty... intense ever since."

* * *

She was definitely skipping stuff, she wasn't there for all of it, but she'd at least say something along the lines of, "This is what I heard happened," from the doppelgänger Elena, or the witch Bonnie, or the vampire Salvatore brother's, who he was once friends with in the 1920's, or was it just one of them?

He shook his head in awe of this tale she was telling. 1492, to him, felt like not so long ago, when this near exact plan to break his curse had failed him when Elijah conspired against him and Katerina ran off, useless because she was turned vampire.

Caroline felt like a drone, regurgitating information that she no longer felt sad or sorry about. It happened.

Ever since she'd become a vampire, bad things always happened and would always happen. She thought, gotta get over it, bigger badder stuff is always on the horizon to take your mind off it anyway.

"So, since Damon saved me and Tyler, you ended up killing a werewolf that was visiting, Jenna (Elena's newborn vampire aunt), and Elena herself. But Bonnie did a binding spell with her biological father and brought her back after you drained her."

Klaus blinked and put his palms firmly against the desk she was sitting on and he was sitting behind. She paused and tilted her head at him.

"I succeeded?" His eyes met Caroline's and she glanced away. Of course he wasn't upset at his killing of her friends family, and he now knew the affirmative, she practically scoffed.

So this is why he felt so much stronger than ever, he thought.

"Uh, yeah." She whispered facing away from him, second guessing this task of being honest about his Mystic Falls past.

She heard his breath deepening and flashed to her feet, facing him behind the desk, "Don't you dare transform!" she yelled chastising, holding her palms out to him. A good thing too because his gold eyes were bright and clear, glaring back at her.

"You can go be a wolf, for as long as you want, _super_ far away from me, just as soon as Elijah comes to take you off my hands! But not before!" She rolled her eyes, this time at herself, like she had any shot of controlling him now, let alone if he wolfed out on her.

Elijah would be pissed, if he went off in a blind wolf rampage, she thought, she would be too. It'd be like she let him down in this "fake/insincere/keeping him safe" routine that she was playing at ever since he fainted on Elena's porch and Caroline was anything but a let down!

Klaus's eyes flickered towards the french doors in the room which led to a large porch, as if he was going to transform anyway, but then he pursed his lips into a slight frown and looked his back to blue eyes to Caroline's.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, when he sat back down at the desk and she pretended it wasn't touch and go for a second by running a hand through her hair. She moved to one of the arm chairs facing him instead of back to the desk.

"You're right, I have plenty of time to… play, later." his smirk was in full bloom, but it dropped when she sat farther away from him then they'd been this whole day, "Please Caroline," He pleaded for her to continue the story, trying to regain her favor, soothing his voice.

She sneered at his change of pace, knowing he was playing with her right now, he didn't need to be a wolf to get under her skin. She looked away with a frown when he stood up again, removing the jacket she unconsciously sniffed earlier.

He was purposefully moving slowly, humanly, to show her, he meant no harm. He'd keep up his side of the bargain and draped the jacket on the chair as he left it and took her side of the desk in the armchair next to hers, turning it slightly more towards her.

"Caroline?" she closed her eyes at his almost perfect voice whispering her name like a question, "Why did I stay?"

She turned her head to look at him sideways, seeing the soft curiosity on his face, sizing him up.

"I clearly got what I wanted, breaking the curse, so why did I stay?"

She momentarily grasped at straws, thinking she could exaggerate and tell him he stayed for her, but that wasn't it. At least not back when he first broke the curse and hell maybe not even now, though her friends certainly thought so. She was so confused by him all the time.

"I dunno." Caroline sighed out, "I've definitely thought it was because you loved torturing us." She rolled her eyes at his sheepish smile to that comment.

"You made Stefan a ripper again, by feeding him human blood. Then you guys went to try and turn hybrids out in the woods, very brokeback mountain style, for like, two months."

The movie reference was obviously lost on the memory-less Klaus, but she grinned at her inside joke, thinking there very well could have been some romance between her best vampire friend and the Original Jerk.

" _Tried_ to turn them?" Klaus nearly stuttered this out, curiosity over what he'd become and if he could still sire vampires was on his mind.

"Oh yah, turns out you can only make hybrids outta werewolves, if you give them your blood, kill them and then feed them Elena's blood when they are transitioning. You actually played a cruel game on us to figure that one out." She frowned deeper, thinking back to her memory of the high school science room.

Her voice was softer and sad, "You threatened Bonnie, forcing Tyler to drink your blood, knowing his life was on the line, to figure out a way to make the hybrids turn properly. Tyler was your first _successful_ hybrid." She grimaced at the word 'successful'.

Klaus looked down at her hands in her lap which were shaking ever so slightly.

Caroline had basically described each person in her group of do gooders with one word. The word she'd used for Tyler was friend, but he guessed this wolf kid must have been more, or at least became more, to her.

"So I'm a prick." he ascertained that he had a better chance at getting her mind off it by being self deprecating than trying to fully understand what had gotten to Caroline just now.

Her bright blue eyes flickered to him, smirking and she actually let out a giggle. His smile at the sound was genuine, her very presence was calming him, making him feel enraptured, making a mental note that he'd love to really hear her laugh.

Caroline looked at him oddly after her reaction but she couldn't hold it and smiled back at him, this mysterious Klaus who didn't remember his last almost 500 years. "Well, yeah. You are!"

He huffed a bit, faking anger over her agreement of him being a prick, leaning back more on the chair, a small smile never leaving his face. His eyes flickered back to hers, "Tell me about us."

Caroline blinked, shocked, but regained her somber composure, trying to play it off, "There's not much to tell."

Klaus didn't buy it, he sat up better, "Oh please, you and I both know this man, this.. me, you're describing is a monster. It also seems, I don't even act kindly towards my own sister", summarizing his gatherings from Caroline's retelling, was that he was very curt with Rebekah, these days.

She pursed her lips funnily, "Yeah, I'd imagine you and Rebekah have had better centuries."

He smiled knowing that was certainly true. The Rebekah of his time was at court, enjoying the casual royalty that came with being friends with the influential Medici family.

"I can't fathom why someone like you, with such light, would stick around then." he said sincerely, eyeing the blonde vampire in front of him.

Caroline glanced to the floor, even this version of Klaus thought she was full of light. Which was so aggravating to her, that he still seemed to be him, but not him, a nicer him, maybe? No, just a him that didn't know till a moment ago he broke the curse, just the him that didn't recall killing her friends' family members.

"I'm just trying to graduate high school." she answered meekly, avoiding his eyes and the implication that there was ever more between them.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Nap & Conversation

Klaus and Caroline had been in his atelier for hours, it was late afternoon now, he judged by the sun coming through the french doors. Even though she hadn't caught him completely up to the moment with his current history, after all the revolutionary stuff revolving around his parents, particularly that Mikael was dead, he needed a break.

"Could you play more music for me?"

He also could see she was getting tired, either from the fact she'd been up all last night or that reliving all these horror stories of him from her past was getting to her, he didn't know.

Caroline appreciated his ask, she was beat. She hadn't slept since he healed her from his venom and it was definitely taking its toll.

She took her phone out again and tapped the screen, he watched in amazement as a new song flowed out of it. She stood up and glanced around the room.

"I'm sure you probably have speakers." she mumbled, her fingers finding a remote on the corner of the desk.

She pressed the 'on' button at the top and both of their mouths dropped opened as a large tv was sliding up out of what they thought was a dresser against the wall.

Caroline clicked to see any bluetooth devices she could connect to on her phone and grinned as the word "Atelier" was listed, "Cool." she said mostly to her phone than him.

As soon as she connected, the music came from the television and the surround speakers, a large picture of the album, title and artist came up along with it. Klaus was standing at her side now mouth still open at what she'd accomplished and she laughed, "Of course you'd have stuff like this. Technology is pretty great huh?"

He smiled at her, reveling in the laugh that she allowed him, at him, the old him, didn't matter. Just being side by side with her right now with this music coursing through the room warmed him.

Caroline had chosen her 2CELLOS playlist, which was all instrumentals of songs she's loved since she was little. Relaxing and beautiful, plus he must know these instruments, she could have sworn he swayed a little as he turned from the smile they just shared.

"Why don't you rest a bit." He suggested as a statement, "You may have a room of your choosing." His offer was nice and open, though a little presumptuous because he didn't even remember owning this place, so she blinked.

Even though finding a luxurious bed with probably really expensive sheets was tempting, "No... I can't just leave you to your own devices. You'll get up to no good!" She said exasperatedly but in jest.

He smirked at her, a familiar face she thought. "I'll just relax in here" she gravitated to the couch along the wall of the door.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, as she pulled her feet up under her on the couch and he fell to the chair behind the desk once again. Facing her but farther away, beyond the armchairs they both had been using most of the day.

Caroline rested her head in her palm, yawning a bit and watching him go through some drawers of the desk quietly. He'd grabbed a sketch book and apparently found some charcoal or was that chalk pastel, thinking back to the few art classes she'd ever taken as an elective.

Thankfully it was Friday, no school to bother her for a whole two more days. She was getting so behind with school and nearly every week, took off days, like today and yesterday and the day before that... All to help her friends, compelling the teachers and school board that she hadn't taken any days off was also taking it's toll on her and her conscience. Yawning again, Caroline hardly covered her mouth and Klaus smiled towards her with soft eyes.

"I'll be here when you wake."

His voice soothed her in a way she didn't realize it could have and she dozed off.

* * *

She woke up to her phone ringing through the speakers of the tv. Her eyes wide, the name ELIJAH M. scrolled across the screen.

Klaus was still sitting at the desk, but now his eyes were wide as well and looked curiously towards her, knowing full well it was his brother was calling. Caroline looked to her cellphone and clicked to answer the call, holding the phone to her ear, she was thankful it had disconnected from the speakers.

"Hello?" She rang out in true phone answering terms, but she'd known who it was so it was not very necessary.

"Hello. Ms. Forbes, it's Elijah Mikaelson." His voice was taught, as if he had expected her to answer differently, but the business in him kept him from denying the formal introduction.

She had just woken up, glancing to the windows it was probably like 5 or 6 now, sun just setting. "Yeah Elijah, I know." she picked up the tempo to him now, knowing Klaus had let her sleep nearly 2 whole hours.

The slight huff he gave her was clear, "Someone will be over tonight to help you with Klaus. I've also enlisted the help of some overseers of the house, seeing as Klaus no longer has his minions."

"What?" Caroline knew he really meant 'killed all his sired hyrbids' instead of just minions but she had no idea what he meant otherwise. Looking to Klaus for a guess, but he was looking down at his sketchbook again.

"They shouldn't be in the way, just a butler, a cook and some housemaids."

She had almosted 'ohhed' getting it now, the Mikaelson's were haughty. They had people to do things for them, like clean and cook. But she inwardly smiled, she herself hated doing menial things. She wasn't into washing dishes or helping with laundry, she only had to do them because she didn't have her own "overseers of the house".

"The help will be able to let themselves in, no trouble at all."

"Okay?" Caroline answered, was Elijah saying they'd be no trouble or that it was no trouble at him to have gotten them to do this?

"How is he?" her thoughts were cut short by this ask.

She looked to Klaus and he in turn, took a moment and looked back to her. Clearly hearing everything that was being said and smiled that adorable dimpled smile that nearly got her heart pumping faster.

"He's fine." she said it almost dreamily, stopping herself from giggling at the double entendre. It was wrong to think Klaus was looking almost too good to her right now, in the glow of the sunset from the french doors, hunched over a sketchbook.

"What have you been doing?" Elijah's tone snapped her yet again out of her thoughts and she deigned to think it was even asked like they'd been up to no good together!

"I was just telling him what he's been up to since he got back to Mystic Falls." She grated out.

"Ah, well. Let's keep that to a minimum, shall we?" Elijah got on her nerves even more, "Klaus's mind of the 1500's doesn't need to know all of his ignominious past."

Caroline's brow furrowed, clearly they didn't have the same goal, but she conceded because at the moment she didn't really have any goal but to keep Klaus from murdering people.

"Fine." She said curtly, "Did you find out why he's like this?" she turned the blame towards Elijah.

A pause, "No, not yet." another pause. She looked to Klaus who'd gone back to drawing and not interested in the rest of the conversation. She was tempted to ask Elijah if he wanted to speak with him, get a rise out of both of them she'd bet.

"Please keep him from trouble. I should be able to arrive late next week if this is not already resolved." Elijah's voice was uncompromising and with a final pause he hung up.

The music resumed to the speaker throughout the room, now playing what Caroline figured was the recommended music to her instrumental playlist. She looked back towards Klaus who was busily sketching something behind his other arm.

"Well I guess, you're getting some servants." She spoke not knowing how to break the ice after a couple hours of sleeping in front of the Original Hybrid badass sans memories.

He nodded to the desk, "Yes, they arrived about 40 minutes ago." Caroline huffed at him about to say something rude he was sure, when he rose to meet her eyes, "They let themselves in, love. I heard them and checked it out, but I kept my promise, I was here when you woke."

The dark blue of his eyes made Caroline glare at him. He had called her "love", just like he used to. It felt like maybe he had gotten his memories back, for just a moment before he walked around the desk to her.

Holding his arm out to her with soft unassuming eyes, though she kept glaring until he put it down and had to resign back to his voice, "Do you want to greet them? I'm sure you're hungry by now." Alluding to the fact that only he had drank at practically dawn from that blood bag she'd fed him.

She looked away, her own eyes softening. Klaus was acting different that's all she knew, whether his memories came back or not, or whether they'd been off at all, she still questioned everything in her mind. But he'd been right, she was hungry, so she shifted, nodding for him to join her.

Not touching, they made their way around to the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were sitting next to one another at a long rectangular dining room table. She'd just explained, or half explained because she wasn't 100% on her facts, how electricity worked to light up the house at night and play the music he'd been so fond of. She was stunned at how many things she'd taken for granted all her life, like running water and microwaves, he was amazed at all of them.

The butler had set their places at opposite ends of the long table, but Klaus grabbed his plate as soon as it came out and moved down to her end. The butler didn't huff, but Caroline hoped he would, as he brought down the rest of the silverware and cups they had set out for Klaus to his decidedly new seat.

The butler placed the napkins on their laps. Caroline has never had such treatment outside of one or two fancier dinners back when she was in middle school with her father. She was reminded of Pretty Woman when she glared at all the utensils in front of her.

She watched as Klaus leaned towards the man, "Bring us some champagne, please." The demand was soft and polite, but a demand all the same, the butler just nodded. Caroline's eyes were wide, Klaus smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows as he picked up the proper salad fork and she grabbed the same one pretending she already knew.

The champagne came out and Klaus took it from the butler's hands, "I'd like to do the honors," Standing up he faced Caroline and bowed a bit, "Here's to meeting the most interesting, beautiful, and full of light vampire I've ever had the pleasure of dining with." His smile was dashing as he made easy work of the cork.

Her face reddened, he once joked that champagne was their thing, one of those times she had to distract him, looking down to her plate, in guilt, as he poured their glasses.

"What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned, "Do you not like champagne?" He was taking his seat beside her again and she shook her head.

She reached for her glass, as he picked up his, "It's not that." She whispered, the butler was leaving the room. Klaus's smile returned as they gently cheered the flutes together and Caroline chose to take the less personal route to chastise him, "You can't just go around saying 'vampire' in front of humans." His smile quirked at her tone.

"Caroline, do you really think my brother would have servants who weren't compelled to keep our secrets?" Klaus sipped his champagne happily and went to finish the salad in front of him, "He's been doing it for centuries. Plus, humans tend to like a little mystery."

She sat back in her chair, awed at how at ease he was just gossiping with her right now, eating together and listening when he continued animatedly, with his fork waving around.

"Honestly, he's probably back in there with the cook, rolling his eyes at our rich fantasy life. I've seen it a thousands of times, it keeps their mundane lives interesting. Laughing at us, rich eccentrics."

She stabbed a radish with her fork, "You mean, _you_ rich excentrics. I'm just average. Upper middle class might even be pushing it."

Klaus's posture straightened and he smirked at her, "Oh come now, you'll live forever! Even though you're young now, you'll acquire much wealth in a few decades alone. And I must say, if you keep hanging around with me, you'll never want for anything." He smiled and she smiled back oddly.

Was he kidding, so nonchalantly, about her staying with him, indefinitely? And was she also enjoying his easy going attitude and company so much that she didn't even feel that fazed by it? Caroline shook her head but the smile on her face wasn't going away and she reached to sip more champagne as the butler swapped their salad plates for the entree.

Her mouth watered, seared salmon over spinach, asparagus and whoa, was that polenta? Caroline wasn't a very good cook or much of a foodie, but she knew that this was probably going to be the best meal she's had in months, maybe even ever.

* * *

 **Aw, there they go, getting to know one another ! Thank you for the follows, hope you like what's happening so far!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Old Friend

**Thank you all so much for the follows! Here's some more!**

* * *

They were nearly finished with both of their plates after some more light chatter about his brother and servants, when they both heard the doorbell. They blinked at each other, this must be the someone Elijah sent over to help her, she suddenly got extremely anxious wondering who it was.

The butler came back in, "Sir, my lady," he greeted them formally, "a Ms. Daniela Esposito to greet you. Would you like me to bring her to the study?"

Klaus stood up quickly, his chair almost toppling backwards, eyes wide and didn't answer him. Caroline followed after him into the foyer, where a girl who looked about her age with dark loose curls in an all black, grunge looking jeans and t-shirt, outfit stood. She heard him sigh with a grin and watched amazedly as this girl hardly flinched when he dove to her.

He leaned and grabbed the chubby short girl up to him, pressing her tightly against him by her waist and she laughed. Leaning in to his neck and grasping his shoulders, the girl was returning his affection easily. Popping her eyes up and seeing Caroline's reaction over his shoulder, she spoke, "Calmati ora! Klaus, you're making too big a deal." (Calm down now)

He put her back to her feet and quickly kissed both her cheeks. She closed her large black eyes to the gesture, but he frowned to her smile when he pulled away.

"Perché tutti mi chiamano Klaus?" (Why is it that everyone calls me Klaus?)

She giggled and brought her small hand up to his face and he finally smiled back to her.

"It's been a long time since you preferred anything else. Something about not using the name your father gave you, but I think it's because Niki doesn't really strike fear in the hearts of men, like you so love to do these days." She grinned jokingly.

Caroline huffed back a laugh, he went by Niki?!

"This is Ms. Caroline Forbes!" He reached for her hand excitedly and she allowed him to pull both girls closer to each other, "Daniela and I live together in Florence, she's just become a vampire as well." His pride in introducing them touched them both. They shook hands with shy polite smiles and Caroline noted, that Daniela's skin was extra soft, like shaking hands with water.

"Ah, no," Daniela said to them, "we used to live together and you turned me 470 years ago." His head tilted slightly, remembered how he didn't remember when she'd corrected him, "I take it, you've just turned, Caroline?" her accent was different than Klaus's, she took it for her Italian background.

"Mmhm yeah, just 2 years for me." She answered her sheepishly. She'd never really chatted with any other female vampires and figured it could be foreseen as a weakness.

"Oh don't be modest, it's been a hellish 2 years," Klaus was in the middle of them pulling them both beside him barely touching their shoulders and back to the dining room, "Caroline has been through too much! Mostly because of mine and my family's evil schemes, let's call her an even 50."

"Dear Niki, it's not nice to discuss a lady's age!" Daniela joked with him and patted his arm as she sat down next to Klaus's seat at the dinner table. Caroline found this all so interesting and off putting at the same time.

This beautiful, Botticelli type vampire with a gothic edge, was treating Klaus so much differently than she's ever seen anyone treat him and visa versa.

Daniela smiled to Caroline, who also found her seat, "I was so elated when Elijah texted, telling me Klaus had lost his memory back to our best years. Now, it really does seem that I have my dear friend Niki back!" She grinned and grabbed an asparagus off his plate and popped it into her mouth.

Klaus scoffed but the smile remained, "Would you like your own?"

She shook her curls and chewed, "No, no, I had a meal on the way, but I would be interested in some of that champagne," Klaus already busing himself, pouring her some.

"What's for dessert?!" She excitedly rubbed her hands together. Klaus laughed, glad that even after these centuries he'd forgotten, she was so much the same.

* * *

"So, how come you guys didn't stay in touch?" Caroline felt oddly at ease, another bottle of champagne between them and the conversation has been fun. Daniela teased Klaus and he played into it, loving the banter.

"Well Niki and I only lived together for 8 or so years after he turned me. Cloaking spells only lasted so long to hide him from Mikael and the love of my life couldn't stand him!"

This exclamation solidified what she'd been thinking, over the hour of chit chat, Caroline had decided that although the two of them were affectionate, but that it was more of a sibling type love between them.

Klaus's hand went to his chest in a, "not me, couldn't hate me." way and Daniela chortled, "Tuccia was more than happy when he finally took the hint and left!"

Klaus really laughed at this one, "Well I don't recall ever leaving, but I do remember you leaving me those not so subtle hints."

He leaned towards Caroline as if letting her into the secret, "The girls would collect rats in the alleys and hide them in my things. My desk, my wardrobe, my bedding!"

Caroline frowned in disgust, "Live rats?!"

"Tuccia was very good at hunting them! She'd capture them in these little traps she'd make, kinda like those humane modern mouse traps, and all but one survived. That poor sad rat who fell into Niki's bath water." Daniela hung her head in fake sadness, Klaus's eyes widened.

"I will assume I killed it for interupting my grooming." He must have lost his memory from before the year that it'd happened.

"Ah no... actually, it died of shock after seeing you naked." Daniela's voice was dry and sarcastic for a moment and then they all burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Sleep & Pictures

Caroline was walking down her street, feeling too tipsy to risk driving home from Klaus's, even though it was pretty close. The upside was that it was a beautiful, breezy night for a walk.

She felt good, it'd been a long time since she had a good dinner and laughs with… friends? She shook her head at the thought of friendship with Klaus after all he'd done to her, but the smile tugged back onto her lips under the streetlights, it was only 10pm.

Caroline still hadn't heard from her friends, no clue about Bonnie and she was trying to pretend being left out wasn't bothering her. After letting Elijah know that Daniela and Klaus were getting on famously, she decided it was time to go home, leaving her to fill Klaus in on so much Caroline couldn't.

Klaus had pouted and tried to convince her to stay, but when Caroline mentioned going home because her mother would have been home from work, he just clasped her hand and a wash of understanding came over his face. Of course he'd never get in between her and her family, much like he'd been with his own family for these whole 1000 years.

They both did make her promise, at least ten times, to come over tomorrow, while Daniela added her number to her phone and Caroline's smile increased remembering their silliness.

"You look happy," Liz was smiling at her daughter, who just walked into the house.

Caroline's smile turned into a pinched pout, caught in the act of smiling over Klaus but then she couldn't help at giggle in response. "Yeah, I uh, I actually had a good day."

Liz didn't know anything about the cure, or Klaus being stuck at Elena's the past two days, or Tyler leaving, none of it and she didn't need to know. Right now it was just nice to be around the fellow blonde, smiling at the fact that she really did have her first good day in a long stretch of shitty ones.

* * *

Caroline's phone beeped as she got out of the shower, she hummed to her music, not racing to it. Hopefully it was a message from her friends that everything was alright, but she couldn't bring herself to look just yet.

She'd slept really well and that made her shower all the more relaxing. She had woken up naturally and not to the blare of an alarm at 9am on a gorgeous Saturday with the birds chirping outside of her window.

She rubs the towel against her hair, soaking up the drips and looks down to see it's Daniela texting. Picking it up she reads, "Come over already! Bring a few outfits, we are going out tonight!"

Caroline smiles to her phone, going out huh? Was that such a good idea with Klaus all memory less? But she was already thinking about what kind of outfits she would pack. Her phone buzzed again, still lit up, a picture! She taps the thumbnail and nearly drops her phone.

Daniela sent her a picture of Klaus lounging in a claw foot bathtub with bubbles! His bare arms up over the sides, that feather tattoo, she noticed when she was bolting him to the chair, out in the open, with a fuschia washcloth over his eyes. His curls looked crisper when they were wet, his neck draped over the side, completely oblivious.

Her phone buzzed again and she clicked back, another picture. Clicking on this one, it was closer up, Klaus's torso was half out of the tub, bare chest now although a bubble or two lingered on him. Bicep curled as he was aimed to throw the washcloth at Daniela. His eyes looked extra blue, one dimple indented with a sly mischievous smile.

Caroline laughed, seeing him this way reminded her of Matt joking around and splashing her at the falls. Which was way too long ago, she sighed and that was the last comparison she'd ever thought she'd have between her childhood friend, ex boyfriend and the Original Hybrid.

She gave herself a few moments bashfully checking out his body in the picture before clicking back and texting Daniela with a laughing emoji that she'd be over in an hour.

* * *

She readjusted the small duffle bag over her shoulder in a force of human habit, as she walked up to the mansion, eying her own car parked so innocently in the driveway. Caroline was happy to have gotten the morning text from her new, old and only, knowledgeable female vampire friend.

But now she was lightly sighing that whatever she was feeling last night and today would come to an end soon, as soon as her friends got home. "Tomorrow." Caroline sighed audibly remembering the ominous text she had gotten from Stephen a half hour ago, as she packed the outfits Daniela requested.

He hadn't gone into much detail, so she feared for the worst, but he at least confirmed that Bonnie had made it through all the witchy woo. She breathed out, she wanted to let it go, just like she'd let go everything she'd droned on to Klaus yesterday about the past two years.

Just one more day, maybe this day would be happy and calm like yesterday had been with Klaus all subdued without his memories. One more day of it was all she needed. One day of forgetting that Klaus ever put her in danger, then she could go back to being threatened and struggling to stay alive against evil monsters and perils against her vampire nature.

Her finger was reaching for the doorbell when the door swung open for her. Klaus's blue eyes, actually looking incredibly bright and friendly, peeked from the side into the sun. Had they always been that blue?

"You don't need to knock, Caroline. As always, you're welcome." He bowed his arm out for her to come inside. He was dressed now, in a white t-shirt and navy jeans, probably more "colorful" and casual than she's ever seen him and she briefly thought about his wording, like his memories could have come back, 'as always.'

Taking one step in, he was reaching for the duffle bag and she shrugged it into his hands as it was the most typical thing between them. He ushered her away from the door gently to shut it swiftly, blocking out the sun and she eyed his speed questioningly.

His gaze on her now looked kind of apologetic, "Daniela doesn't want to wear her daylight ring."

Caroline's brows deepened, why would she not wear it, if she had one?

"I'm in here!" Daniela's lightly accented voice called out from the dining room.

* * *

 **So how are you liking my OC Daniela so far? I figured it'd lighten the mood and give Caroline an outlet while making memory-less Klaus more believable with some 1550's Italian background story. More soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Insight into Her

Caroline entered the dining room to see Daniela, as Klaus went somewhere else with her bag. The voluptuous vampire was still in her pajamas, gray and white horizontal striped top and bottoms, made her look like an old-timey prisoner.

She watched her pluck up a piece of cantaloupe with her fingers from the table covered with foods, noticing the ease of her body. Daniela was not in any means thin, she was round and curved and her braless breasts moved against the loose fabric she wore with each simple gesture.

The older vampire grinned at her, knowing full well what the younger vampire was thinking about her frame, with a mouthful of melon, "You're cute, Caroline!"

Caroline scoffed and came closer to her, "Yeah, right." She answered sarcastically, self deprecating and looking to the food.

Daniela sat in the chair she'd been in last night and motioned for Caroline to do the same. Between them was cut melon and prosciutto. The older vampire had no qualms about eating with her hands, without a plate, as she eyed Caroline and visa versa.

She flicked her head for Caroline to help herself and they picked at the food and watched each other do so for a few moments.

"Is this some kind of battle of wills?" Klaus's voice rang from the doorway, playfully. Daniela broke her looks at Caroline to grin at him.

"Caroline is too shy to ask me what she'd like to. So I'm just waiting, and admiring, until she does!"

Caroline cleared her throat, swallowing down the last bit of melon she took, shocked at the friendly and totally truthful accusation that she had a lot on her mind when it came to Daniela.

The brunette's smile returned to her, "I'll answer." she followed that cheeky remark with a wink that made Caroline feel sort of equal and pretty somehow.

Klaus went to sit in Caroline's seat from last night at the head of the table, picking at a cluster of grapes, eagerly awaiting the young vampire's first question.

She pursed her lips, uncertain of the reaction this question would illicit, "Why don't you want to wear the daylight ring?" She tried to make it come out without judging but heard her voice betray her.

Daniela's smile never wavered, as she nodded agreeing it was a good first question. She pulled her short legs up under her crossed on the elegant dining chair, making her look even more like the child she was when she was turned vampire.

"I find I'm a glutton for rules. I like to stick to the night, it keeps me honest, keeps me from getting out of hand, morally." At this last bit, the brunette vampire glanced to Klaus, well Niki, who was eating grapes next to them as if he wasn't the most evil manipulative creature on earth.

Caroline blinked in understanding, she herself loved having lists and rules, a plan to stick to as well.

Daniela continued, "I've had a ring, necklace, whatever, daylight charmed and in my possession for about 200 so years. But Tuccia and I had felt the same about them. It wasn't natural for us to wear them all the time, pretending to be more human than we were."

Her eyes met Caroline's again, "Not that I harbor any ill will against vampires who do wear them, I just don't like to." She wrapped a piece of prosciutto around a sliver of cantaloupe, "As soon as Elijah called me about Nik, I put it on. I traveled in the sun to get you both last night. That's worth betraying my vampire weaknesses for. People that I will always love."

Klaus and her shared a sad smile now. Caroline looked between them, maybe Daniela had explained to him, after she left, why they hadn't kept in touch. The real reason, not the rats in bath water version she had been told.

"Where is Tuccia?" Caroline couldn't help but ask, with a soft voice because she kind of already knew the answer. Daniela spoke of her with reverence but in the past tense.

Daniela blinked to the floor and up to Caroline's eyes, "In the early 80's Tuccia got involved with some insidious witches. Being a Heretic, Tuccia was taken advantage of…"

Caroline was confused and it must have shown, Daniela looked to her and smirked slightly, "A heretic is what we would call a vampire witch hybrid. They're rare. Tuccia was certainly one of a kind," she smiled in a daydream, "A siphoner witch."

Klaus piped in, "They pull their magic from others rather than nature or the spirits. When siphoner's are turned vampire, they can siphon magic from their own vampire magic, which makes them quite the force."

Daniela's sad eyes looked to him, "She could have taken them, she could have survived." the beat she took to take a breath and return her gaze to Caroline's was necessary to keep the tears in, "My love had told me many times she wanted to return to the earth. After 400 blissful, loving years with her, it was still tough to let her go down at the hands of amatuer witches."

Caroline took in this account from someone who had loved for so long and missed for so long at the same time. This vampire woman in front of her, being so honest with her, had loved a vampire who was much stronger than herself for centuries and still had to let her go.

The frown of sadness was still on Caroline's face, when a buttery soft hand touched her cheek lightly pulling away fast. Her blue eyes met Daniela's nearly black ones and both softened.

"Tuccia wouldn't want me sad, she'd want me to revel in the good memories." Daniela grinned now, the gloss of tears in her eye were blinked back entirely, "And there were so many."

Caroline looked to Daniela's teeth against her smiling lips, thinking maybe she saw her teeth lengthen in the slight memory of good times and dove into the next question.

"What's it like to be living now when you were born, like... really born, nearly 500 years ago?"

Daniela's expression lightened entirely at the question but Klaus started answering, equally as brightened, "This time is incredible! I mean, Florence was at its peak of inventions, oh and the art" He almost groaned in longing for what his lost memories started at, "But here, now. There's just so much to take in"

Caroline was looking back at him, this was the voice she knew but not at the same time. This Klaus was interested and interesting, full of wonder and that astounded her.

The older vampire girl took inventory of how the blonde was looking towards her sire, "This is precisely why we are going out tonight!"

She stood up, the fabric of her pajamas swaying at the speed, pushing in her chair, "Niki should get to experience a little night life in this day and age." Caroline smiled to her, thankful for the distraction away from Klaus.

"I'm going to get freshened up." She pulled on her pajama top and looked back towards them, "Niki, do take care of our guest." She said feigning sternness and he nodded his head, playfully back at her.

Caroline's eyes widened, oh hell, she was leaving them alone together again. She got nervous all of a sudden, even though she'd practically spent all day with him alone yesterday, this felt so different.

Her eyes found his still smiling ones and her breath caught again at those blue eyes of his.

He tilted his head to the side, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She stared back, yes. Yes, she would like to be outside in the sun and absently nodded at him. Even though Daniela just made a point about why she didn't use daylight rings, which Caroline was tucking away as a consideration for herself, she couldn't think of a better way to spend this beautiful day.

Klaus stood swiftly and held his arm out to her, the gesture she recognized from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and last night. This time without much fuss. Oh how much can change in a day.

* * *

"So my friends are coming back tomorrow, Rebekah is with them." Caroline still had her hand resting on his wrist, wrapped in the crook of his elbow as they walked and squinted against the sun towards the little stream in the large backyard.

"It'll be nice to see her in this time." He smiled softly. He had left his sister enjoying herself with Italian nobility and wondered if she was still the same. Caroline and Daniela had filled in many gapes of his memory and he kept feeling out of sorts with his evil actions.

Actions he thought fell by the wayside after trying and failing at breaking his curse the last time. Actions he tried to put to bed when he'd daggered Elijah, in his mind, only five years ago. But if everything Caroline had told him about the last two years, all of his siblings are now out of the coffins he'd put them in.

He wondered how anyone put up with him at all, after all the killings and daggerings, his presence in anyone's life was at their detriment. Even Daniela, who hadn't been actively a part of his schemes for the last 30 years, was affected by his temperament, the simple fact of being his friend (or past friend for that matter) had other's looking to murder her, to get to him.

He shook his head, trying not to get himself down for the horrific strategies he took which he didn't recall, "What is Rebekah doing with your friends?" he thought the topic would be a change of pace from his thoughts, but Caroline sighed and slipped her arm off of his to just stand by his side, focusing away from him, at the question.

Klaus missed the contact immediately, but hid it and slid his hands behind his back, looking to her for a response, she didn't look back but started the story.

"They followed the Hunter's map. They're bringing back the Cure."

Klaus's eyes widened in shock, he knew the story, he knew the myth of the cure, "Rebekah wants the Cure?!"

Caroline pursed her lips, "Well, actually…"

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking with this story! More to come soon! Please follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Some Humanity

Caroline had just filled Klaus in with all the up to date pertinent information, though she tried to leave as much about Tyler out of it. She seriously didn't want to fuel what fire Klaus had in finding him, when/if he did regain his memories.

He dropped to his knees in the grass when she told him Kol had been white oak staked. Caroline's heart beat fast, the tortured look on his face reminded her of when he'd lost his memories on Elena's porch and she knelt beside him, just as she had then.

Her hand going up to his shoulder, "I'm so sorry for your loss." She tried to soothe him, by petting the white fabric of his shirt.

She was stricken by grief and wonder when she saw a couple tears overflowed and slid slowly down his cheeks. They sparkled brightly under the sun and Caroline wanted to wipe them away.

This cruel man, broken in front of her, as terrible as he'd been to her, she couldn't fathom him crying over anything, but this, the death of his brother. Klaus had emotions, ones he hid, all the time usually, so many emotions. Caroline pulled him into a hug around his shoulders.

It felt right, it felt necessary kneeling with him in the grass hugging and after a moment, Klaus's arms slid around her waist, turning his wet face in against her neck, Caroline flinched a little scared.

Scared that he had bit her before, on that same side of her neck. Scared that he could easily break all her bones right now in this embrace, scared that she liked it. Scared that he smelt so nice, scared that his beard stubble against her neck was making the butterflies in her stomach beat their wings harder.

He pulled away first, looking at Caroline with sad, strangled eyes, had he picked up on all her fears?

"Caroline… what have I done? What did I do to you after Kol died?" He was frowning, his eyes were low and shown with tears. Needing to know, but not really wanting to know, what he could have done to make her radiate fear in his arms.

She shocked him as she smiled sadly and softly, reaching to his shoulder and helped herself up so she stood in front of him again. She reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him up beside her, she was pretending now, hiding her fear as best as she could.

In Niki's face she saw clearly, what she briefly saw in Klaus's, with her venom addled brain three nights ago. Humanity. She wrapped her arm around his, just like they had started the walk with and took a few steps. Klaus wiped his cheeks lightly with his free hand, not ashamed of his tears just uncomfortable.

"Tyler taunted you, because you killed his mother and his friends. You were an easy target, trapped in Elena's house, with Kol's body. You bit me, as a lesson to him, collateral damage, revenge for your brother. You said, you were going to let me die. Your bite is venomous now, or maybe it always was, even before? When your werewolf was dormant?"

Klaus shook his head, no his bite wasn't always venomous. This revelation shook him, that's what she'd meant the first day he spoke to her, he had almost let her die after feeding off her. Another tear slid down his face and he turned to her, stopping abruptly.

Caroline's eyes went wide, he looked to hers, brow furrowed, "I'd never hurt you, Caroline." his hand reached out for her cheek, but he kept it hovering away.

He'd said that to her before he lost his memories and Caroline was shaking in the symmetry. "Who have I become? This man I hate." His shoulders slumped, hands lowered away and his gaze faced the grass again.

She took a deep breath, not believing this was Klaus Mikaelson in front of her, the biggest bad in her world, with this shell of pain he was unabashedly showing her.

"Listen to me." Caroline's voice rang out, no fear left in it, "Sure, you've done terrible things, so have I! And I don't have nearly as many years as you. I don't want to spend my eternity holding grudges."

Her hands grabbed his biceps and forced him to look at her resolute face, "If I let myself dwell on the past and all the wrongs done to me, I'd be just as hateful and selfish as you are with your memories and that's no way to live. We just gotta get on with it."

Klaus looked at this young vampire in such awe, she was splendid and smart, and so terribly kind. Her words coaxed a small smile from him and on seeing it she smiled back, released him and turned half way to face them back to the house.

"Besides, your blood is the cure for werewolf venom!" Her hand waved him forward, "So, I might as well keep you around, in case any wolves show up." Her bubbly sarcasm made him smirk and the insinuation.

So Caroline had fed from him huh? He wondered what she'd thought of that and his mind wandered away from the sadness that lingered, to a daydream about her lips, on any part of him, as they left the sun soaked backyard and returned into the dark house.

* * *

 **Ahhh that was super cute wasn't it?! More to come soon! Please review or follow if you like it or don't like it, I would love to hear from you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Makeup & History

"Niki, things have definitely changed since 1548," Daniela narrowed down the exact year Klaus had his memory from, "but in '86, when you helped me through," That was, Caroline had gathered, after Tuccia passed, "you were an expert."

Caroline was perplexed at the situation the older vampire girl had put them in. Daniela had just curled her hair into absolute blonde perfection, then had handed her a makeup wipe, asking her to take whatever little mascara and gloss she'd put on today.

Klaus's fingertips were rolling over the makeup brushes Daniela had laid out, pleased at the assortment.

"I'll go first." Daniela sat down on the stool in front of Rebekah's vanity, thankful the sister vampire was away, handing him a tiny tube of primer, "Start with this."

Trustingly, she closed her black eyes and held her chin up and Klaus leaned forward, moving her face into the light more. Caroline watched as he maneuvered her, gentle as a feather, but stumbling at times to read labels on the products he picked up.

Not 15 minutes later, Daniela opened her eyes, now rimmed with winged black eyeliner and glowing gold glitter, making her eyes look even larger than before. Klaus admired his work for a second and took some highlighter powder on his ring finger and dragged it over the apples of each of her cheeks.

The look these older vampires shared expressed so much quiet understanding before Daniela popped up from her seat and leaned in towards the mirror to see what he'd done. Grinning at her reflection, "Oh nice," complimenting his artistic eye to know what would look good on her.

She turned to Caroline, "Your turn!"

Caroline was so iffy about this, but she had removed her minimal makeup from before. How does one leave the house without mascara!

She slid onto the stool Daniela had just left, noticing the vampire had only twirled and stood admiring herself in the mirror still, a foot away. Thankfully not leaving her alone with Klaus again, especially when this required a lot of touching, she was grateful for a chaperone of sorts.

Klaus washed his hands and she watched him until he looked to her, smiling coyly towards her now, wiping them on a towel, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

Something about him asking, his tone, his complete acceptance that he knew he should bow away from this intimacy with her, after what he'd put her through, even though he didn't remember it, appalled her and appealed her.

She glanced at Daniela's gorgeous look and bit her lip, stealing herself. It was just makeup afterall, she could wash it off if, not permanent, just like this whole daydream of situation she was experiencing.

Caroline turned her chin up to him, "Have at it." The phrase rang from her lips easily, one that he had said to her before curing her of werewolf venom the first time.

Klaus smiled before she closed her lids and her mind briefly shuddered that maybe he could still be faking all of this memory loss, but she breathed out the thought as the light pads of his fingertips started prepping her skin. She was determined to trust this experience as Daniela had.

* * *

Caroline felt down right sexy and empowered, walking into the nightclub, two towns over, which she'd just driven them to. Her tight black, sleeveless dress was very Audrey Hepburn, with it's high boat neck and the makeup Klaus had given her fit just every bit as she'd hoped.

Thin black top liner and just a smudge of gray to her crease, with fantastic eyelashes, a copper highlight to her inner corner brightened her blue eyes up. Klaus spent the most time lining and painting her lips the perfect crimson red, brushing his finger with scarlet shimmer over the procheilon of her upper lip.

The experience of his hands on her face, so gentle and so concentrated, left her so woozy that she'd probably have not cared if the makeup was ugly. But now, she had driven twenty minutes to a place where no one from Mystic Falls knew her particular name, she could fully appreciate what a great job he'd done.

Flanked by Daniela and Klaus, definitely the most powerful vampires in the whole state, they made their way to the bar. The brunette vampire had chosen a black crop top and full brightly flowered skirt outfit which accentuated her hourglass waist and full bust.

Klaus was in his usual, gray henley, necklaces and dark jeans. This ensemble, wouldn't have been particularly shocking, but memoryless Klaus had chosen them all for himself. So like himself yet not, had been at the tips of both ladies tongues before they'd arrived.

Although he wasn't of the time, Klaus made his way ahead of them, acting every bit the part as the gentleman and glanced back only to confirm that bourbon neat was fine for all of them. Caroline had already told him, in her retelling of his past, she didn't think it'd be her favorite, but after all the pain, it was a welcome burn and Daniela had preferred the whiskey of old, made from monasteries, in Florence.

He handed them the drinks as he received them, dealing with the bartender, with actual cash. As Caroline explained to him earlier, he shouldn't compel anyone tonight on his terms of good behaviour. The girls took their first sips, they smirked to each other overseeing the dance floor.

The ground of the music made them sway and enjoy their company and present. Daniela's golden lids raised to Caroline's, her hand reached out and fluffed a blonde curl for the younger vampire in a near caress, before a human man neared them.

"Wanna dance?" His tone was sultry and he was handsome enough. Daniela smirked to Caroline, downing her bourbon in one shot and handing her the empty glass, the almost 500 year old vampire grabbed the human's outstretched hand, letting him lead her into the mix of dancers.

The empty glass was plucked from her hands with a slight hum, "She's something isn't she?" Klaus's accent was mulling over those words, as he watched his best friend, smirking as she was sandwiched between weak humans, with a grin on her face.

Caroline nodded and smiled at his gaze back to Daniela. She certainly knew how to have fun and it felt like forever ago that she'd been out, just enjoying the night, not a distraction for anyone, not in a scheme, just to have fun.

"How did you meet?" surprisingly that topic hadn't come up at dinner yesterday.

Klaus's eyes watched Daniela dance, as he sipped the bourbon, he smiled with a hint of a smirk, "She was a courtesan." Caroline's eyes widened, she knew that meant, basically prostitute, "I'd pay for her." His eyes flicked to Caroline's, seeing that uneasiness and explaining better, "She'd let me paint her, nothing untoward."

Caroline let out a sigh, painting, sure. Renaissance and all, who knew what freaky stuff happened between models and artists back then. "Daniela was rude, outspoken, crass." His smile widened, "She didn't have a lot of repeat customers because of it."

"She needed the money and has a perfect figure, so she deigned to pose for me. It grew into a friendship. Even though she had no idea what type of monster I was, she hardly let her guard down around me. Self preservation was her talent." Caroline searched his face and his smile fell a bit. "It was her mouth which got her into trouble. I couldn't let her die at the hands of her _clients_." He almost spat the word, the anger still fresh to him.

Caroline took another sip of bourbon when he paused. Daniela's past was difficult and she couldn't have been more than 17 when she was turned vampire. "You saved her?" She filled in the end of the story for him, with more of a statement than a question.

Klaus nodded, "I tried to teach her everything I knew, tried to show her the best parts of being a vampire." he smirked again, "She didn't need me though, she took to her vampirism like a bird to the sky. She met Tuccia out on her own one night and I never could compete with their bond."

She blinked and looked back towards Daniela on the dance floor, seeing her eyes closed rubbing around with the humans, happy for her. The songs were hitting Caroline in the right mood. "Out of it" by LOWSELF and Mothica. "I'm so glad to see her, so strong, after all these many years." His genuine smile had returned.

She found her own glass empty, being taken by Klaus's hands to nowhere, he hadn't needed to ask if she wanted to dance. The Original Hybrid held out his hand and she took it. No problems whatsoever, she shook away the oddness of it all, he was Niki, he wasn't bad. She deluded it all away and gave in the music.

* * *

 **:] Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I'm so happy with the way this story is going!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Drink

"Built for This Time" by Zadye Wolf came on and they pulsed to the beat amongst so many humans and their heat. Caroline couldn't help but think that this song was made for him, it might as well be his immortal anthem. He eyed other guys dancing with assimilation, but his grace and masculinity was still so much more predatory than those humans could ever pull off.

This song rang to a few more, she couldn't keep track, his body touching hers, but in such subtle ways, was teasing her. They shared a few lingering looks, he was so handsome, they danced beside each other but solo. She felt so much more abused by the lingering weak human bodies, getting their fill, lighting around her, touching her too much, full of blood.

She needed a break. Her hunger was taking hold. She should have had two blood bags before coming here. Caroline's palm found Klaus's solar plexus, their eyes met. She spread her fingers in want for a second, he felt nice, before pulling back, now he was following her out of the club to the alleyway.

The fresh air struck her in want, she took a deep breath, glancing to Klaus who also seemed to like being free and away from the crowd. Then the smell, hit them both, blood.

Caroline's eyes widened, she tried to hold back the veins under her eyes in want. Klaus saw and stepped forward, in a gesture to protect her. There was a vampire feeding around the corner, he was sure. Those whispering sounds, "Daniela."

He rounded the corner, keeping an eye on Caroline, who was following now. Daniela's eyes were solid black, veins rippling under them, looking up with her fangs in a boy's neck, whose arms were slid around her exposed waist in a loose hug.

Caroline's eyes changed at the innocent violent look on the other vampire's face, but she kept breathing through the hunger, just like Stephen taught her. Daniela raised her mouth, not a drop spilt, if it wasn't for her black eyes and fangs, she didn't even look like she'd been feeding.

"Would you like some?" she was rubbing one his hands away from her waist, now holding his wrist out to them. Caroline looked to Klaus, his face was conflicted, he'd definitely picked up that she wasn't much for feeding directly from the vein, they had talked through so much, of not only his past but of her's at least since becoming a vampire.

Daniela pulled herself away from the human a bit, but he had wrapped his arm around her again and she smiled softly, first at him and then back to Caroline, "Feeding doesn't have to be about darkness and pain. Take Brad here, he's content. They taste sweeter when they aren't struggling with fear coursing through."

"You compel them?" Caroline's tongue flicked against the fangs she couldn't draw back.

"It's more of a seduction. His mind is clear, free will still in tact." Daniela turned into Brad, this wasn't the same guy who initially asked her to dance, he was more attractive and younger. He dipped his head of his own volition, to her shorter stature, and kissed her. A semi chaste kiss that Daniela returned in kind, "Dear, would it be alright if my friend had a taste of you?"

Caroline noted that Daniela couldn't have been compelling him now, her eyes and hands were on his chest, playing with a button on his shirt. Brad's bright brown eyes looked to Caroline warmly, "No, I don't mind." He held his hand out to her as if to welcome her in.

Caroline was tempted again, though found herself wanting Klaus, wanting to get his approval or something, her wide struggling eyes found his.

"It's up to you, love. No pressure from us. We can leave just as easily" his eyes were soft, his palms faced her as full surrender to what she wanted, totally leaving this up to her. Daniela too nodded, bowed her head and rubbed Brad's side.

Caroline felt the stress but it was all emanating from inside herself, it had nothing to do with the elder vampires or the human boy who seemed totally fine and into this.

"We can't kill him." Caroline stated and Daniela looked shocked.

"I never do." Her eyes had changed back to their regular black, almond shaped and large, even more innocent than when they walked in on her feeding. Caroline must be losing her mind, but she still felt in control, so what if she fed from this guy Brad for a little. As long as he didn't die, it was okay right?

She took Brad's still outstretched wrist in her hand and got closer to him. "Really?" she wasn't sure who the question was to. Brad for letting him feed off him? Daniela who said she never killed her victims? or Klaus who said there was no pressure?

Either way, it didn't matter, Brad's blood was hot under her fingers as soon as she touched his flesh and she lost whatever control had gotten her this far. His sweet blood thrust down her throat as soon as she punctured his veins, gripping him tighter.

She heard Daniela pipe up and touch her elbow lightly, "Ah, ah ah. Gentle, dear."

Caroline loosened her grip and Brad became more at ease, his blood changing in flavor ever so slightly, she closed her eyes so satisfied in the taste. Blood bags weren't like this, neither were fresh animals. Humans were distinct.

"That's plenty." Daniela's voice made her open her eyes. She wasn't angry or scared looking on Caroline's now bloodied face, happy the young vampire had released Brad before he fainted. She heard how low and fluttering his heartbeat had gotten.

"Next time," Daniela was holding her face now, with her ridiculously soft hands, wiping away the blood that stained her chin, "I'll go over the basics of not ruining your makeup." Her smile flooded Caroline with some warmth of friendship that she really hadn't felt in a long time, maybe ever since Elena became a vampire, though maybe since before then.

Caroline's pale skin was still pink from the blood and the smeared red lipstick, but she didn't care, the blood was making her energized and sated to the point of sleepy. She smiled dopily to Klaus when Daniela had released her.

"Would you like to go back in?" Klaus's blue eyes swept over her swollen lips and he licked his unconsciously taking a step towards her. Daniela had wrapped her arms around Brad again, whispering things in his ear.

Caroline breathed the fresh air in deeply again, it was so much better than before. Everything was. Her eyesight was sharper, her movements seemed slower but more precise. Klaus was radiating a power she felt all the time, but not so keenly, before.

"Let's go for a walk!" She bubbled, she didn't want to be back in there, although the music was good, she wanted to be free and see things and breathe in the night air. Klaus smirked and nodded, he loved the thought of a walk and they looked towards Daniela.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll bring the car back."

Caroline tossed the keys to her in a fluid movement, uncaring that she just handed over, what she once thought, was her most prized possession.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Loads of stuff going on in my real life, but it's time to get back to this fantasy :] Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Chase

When she was human, her car was her one sense of total freedom, she'd just entrusted it to a vampire that she's only known for a day and a half.

Her priorities had changed. Her thinking had changed, about herself and what kind of vampire she was. She unconsciously shook her head, this was fast, how could this have all happened so fast?

Daniela was changing her, without trying, without pushing, or pressuring. She was understanding now what it was to be a vampire and embrace those dark parts of herself that Damon gave in to too much and Stephen bottled up too much.

She also was figuring out what kind of vampire Klaus was, or should she say, had been. In this time he's a hybrid and definitely a jerk, but not now, not without his memories. He hadn't fed tonight, he hadn't compelled anyone at the club, he was sticking to the terms she set forth so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Here he was, just walking down the dark street with her.

His arms were casually held behind his back, a stance he frequented a few times around her, even with his memories. She smiled watching him and his light smile turned to her in a smirk, "Enjoying yourself?"

Caroline let out a giggle, leave it to Klaus to ask a simple question, but imply so much. She was, she enjoyed dancing with him, drinking with him, enjoyed feeding with Daniela. She felt untouchable, like when she first became a vampire, minus the nerve-wreaking guilt after taking her first life.

"I _am_ having a good time." She answered him unpretentiously, she swayed her arms at her sides for a second and he was about to turn to her, slowing down. An urge not to talk came over her, she didn't sense any humans around, "Do you feel like running?" she suggested.

They'd driven about 20 minutes to the club and without a car, they'd have to run back to Mystic Falls if they wanted to arrive before morning anyway, might as well make a game out of it.

He lowered his chin, looking up at her from under his eyebrows for a second, silently amenable to her ask. Caroline flashed to the lamp post down the street and was startled when he was already there. She tried again, going first and pulling him into the park to get them off the street.

Klaus was there, matching her speed but actually much faster than her. She pouted, he smirked playfully. She tried a third time, he was still there beside her.

"You're only faster because I'm in these stupid heels!" Caroline was a competitive girl. Without a second thought, she reached a hand forward to his shoulder, using him to keep her upright as she unbuckled her shoes from her ankles while standing.

He watched her hand against the tiny straps and buckle, rubbing a hand through his hair with his lose arm, he chuckled at her. She stepped out of the shoes, leaving them where they fell and immediately was 4 inches shorter.

Without skipping another beat, she flashed away from him and he followed. She was a tiny bit faster now that she lost the shoes, he'd admit that, but she was no match for his 500 year… wait no. 1000 year old, unleashed hybrid Original speed.

She pouted again when he kept matching her, always standing beside her as if they hadn't been moving at all when she stopped. "Urg, you're so annoying!" she threw a hand up frustrated, knowing he probably wasn't even using his full speed to match hers.

The grin that took over his face at her huff was dazzling and he laughed, his dimples deep. She saw the tips of his fangs lower a little from his very straight teeth but she wasn't afraid this time, even though maybe she should be.

"Let's make this a little more interesting," Caroline questioned him with her eyes, "Come on, you gotta stop being such a straggler!" He flashed away from her first and Caroline was shocked at how far he'd gone, but her eyes caught his even over the distance.

So he wanted her to chase him, huh? That was definitely a change from their usual, in more ways than one. He had always chased her. Much more interesting, she agreed and flashed in his direction, smiling.

* * *

When they arrived back at Klaus's mansion, they couldn't lower their smiles even if they'd wanted to.

"Daniela's back already." Caroline noted her car was there, parked in the driveway.

"She's always been mindful of being back before sunrise." Klaus looked up to the windows of the house. Daniela's bedroom had all the curtains closed, but he could hear them, if he focused a tiny bit, "She brought Brad with her."

Caroline's eyes widened, Daniela brought the human back to this vampire owned mansion?! Klaus could tell just by listening? She tried now, but she couldn't tell.

Also, now that Brad's blood had been a little run out of her system, she was kinda surprised that Daniela was interested in Brad, a man. She might have to ask her about how that goes.

"Would you like to stay over Caroline?" He opened the front door to her and asked lightly, unsure of her answer, because she had left last night opting to go home.

She passed by him, entering the home, smiling that she liked how old school polite he always was to her with or without memories, usually. She was leading him to the kitchen. It was spotless and the servants weren't around because now as she looked at the clock it was already 2am.

Caroline grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge, "Sure." her answer was honest and quick, he grinned, happy she would stay.

He watched her move about the kitchen, heating the blood for a short bit of time, in what he learned yesterday, was a microwave, in two tumblers. She took both of them with her, nodding her head to the side as she led him now to the living room which had a bar. Standing behind it she poured bourbon in with the blood of both cups.

Interesting, he'd never had blood this way before. Caroline handed him the glass and didn't shy away this time when his fingers were against her own but didn't linger either as she went to sit on the couch. Crossing her legs at the knee, before taking her first sip, because she was still wearing her dress and wanted to look like a lady.

Klaus was standing in front of her and she saw his eyes roam over her. Her elbow up on the couch arm, tipping her glass to her lips, her long pale legs curved and crossed. Her feet bare since they started running hours ago, were black on the bottom from the dirt, soot and asphalt they'd ran on.

He took a sip, the mixture of liquor and blood, it was delicious and sat down on the couch next to her. Caroline closed her eyes to his nearness. Just a few days ago, she was struggling in his proximity, for breath, his venom coursing through her veins, laying on the couch in Elena's house, dying. How things had turned around.

"This is very good." He sounded and looked to the glass, licking his lips, enjoying the taste, this was his first blood of the day and although he hadn't really needed it, it was always a welcome flavor.

Caroline nodded, she knew it was a great combination and tapped her phone, lighting up the screen and finding some music, lightly to play in the background.

Klaus smiled, "I love the things you introduce me to, like your music."

Her blue eyes met his, his tone was so sweet, so honest. No one had ever said anything like that to her, but she scoffed not taking the compliment well, "It's really easy to introduce things to someone who only remembers up to the 1500's, without electricity or modern plumbing."

He chuckled at her, finishing his drink and leaving the empty cup on the coffee table, "I think I'm assimilating quite nicely." He was leaning back on the couch with his shoulder, facing her with his full body, one leg crooked up, with his foot under his other knee.

Caroline was finishing her drink as well, "Yeah, you do catch on pretty quick." Admiring his ability to keep his wits in a world which was so unlike the one he last remembered in Italy.

He smiled, "I've had the best teacher." He complimented her and was now leaning forward, his fingertips brushed against her leg that was crossed towards him and she wasn't expecting it.

"What are you doing?!" she tautly questioned, her leg firmly pulled away, a beat of fear punched her heart at the contact. She chastised herself, with a breath, because she thought she might have been over it. He backed away a little, shy eyes looked to hers.

"You've been running around barefoot." As if that was an explanation enough, he touched her bare legs again, not waiting for her to halt him again. Pulling them up and onto his lap, forcing her body to turn facing him, her back against the arm of the couch.

Her eyes were wide, with shock "So, what.." Mmmmm, her voice was cut off by his warm hands against the balls of her feet. Klaus Mikaelson was giving her a foot rub and all of her thoughts and hesitations and fear escaped her completely.

"Teardrop" by Massive Attack pulsed quietly from her phone and she was there, eyes closed, leaning back into the arm of the couch, her feet at the mercy of the cruel sadistic hybrid Original and she was in heaven.

He hummed a little after, god knows how long, Caroline opened her eyes as his light fingers trailed up her calves, "Tired, love?"

Her eyes drooped closed in a nod, she was sleepy, sedated by blood, bourbon, and the delicious foot rub. She felt that woozy happiness again like after he'd finished touching her earlier doing her makeup.

He gently slid her legs off of him and placed her feet against the floor, being careful not to expose up her dress. He stood and held his hand out to her, she lazily put her smaller one in his and used it to lean up from the couch.

* * *

 **Ah haa, any guesses of what they'll be up to next?**


	14. Chapter 14: To The Plot

Caroline was so cozy, this pillow shaped against her ear so nicely, she thought, as she woke up. Oh damn, her arm was wrapped over Klaus, his shoulder blade was the "pillow" she'd had her face pressed up against.

She slid backwards and up off the bed, shocked and chastising herself. Thankfully she was still wearing her dress from last night, he too wore his same gray henley and jeans. She sighed, grateful to whatever state she'd been in for not letting them go farther than sleeping innocently in the same bed.

She watched him stir on the bed, rub his face against the real pillow he had rested on, on his side. She noticed he sighed and flexed his shoulders and back, stretching his arms and legs like a puppy would when waking up.

He opened his eyes slowly, scanning to her, standing behind him. He turned onto his back to face her better, propping himself on his elbows. The sleepy expression on his face was so cute, curls mussed on the one side.

"Torna a letto." He whispered and waved her to him casually, her brow furrowed. "Come back to bed." he practically yawned out the translation.

"Mmm, I can't." She was out of her mind with emotions, she definitely liked the way he felt against her, but seriously, her friends were coming home today and she couldn't just spend a weird day in bed with memory-less Klaus… could she?

He pouted and slid to the side closest to her, "Please?" his eyes closed in a light plead.

Caroline giggled, not believing the sight of him right now, hands curled under the side of his face like an angel. The most hellish angel ever. "Klaus is into cuddling" She shook her head tittering at the revelation.

He smiled and rubbed his face against the pillows again, enjoying her scent on them, "I don't know this Klaus. Maybe he grew out of it, but Nik still likes to, if you'd let him."

She huffed at his answer, kinda liking the way he was always separating himself from the Klaus of this time. She glanced at the clock, it was only 7, her friends wouldn't be back until noon, thoughts crept up in her mind, sexy Klaus thoughts.

She slowly returned to the bed, because who was she fooling? She'd slept great wrapped around him, her dress was already wrinkled beyond repair and she was happy with his response at her actions.

He grinned, turning to lay on his back once more, sliding his arm up under hers and pulling her lightly to him. Caroline sighed at how easy it was to let this happen.

How nice it felt, his bicep wrapped around her shoulder blades, her cheek found it's perfect place against his chest. As his hand rubbed her back a little and her own hand snaked around his waist, she mumbled, "No funny business." She didn't see his face but knew he was smirking.

"In my time, bed's were a luxury, few had." His face leaned down to her hair, snuggling in, "Sleeping alone is just sad and lonely." She shook her head at what sounded so much like a cheesy line a modern guy would use, but closed her eyes in comfort and felt their breath fall back into the same rhythm.

* * *

 **4x15 Stand By Me**

Caroline excused herself and left the mansion. Waking up holding Klaus in her arms for the second time that day was making her skittish, but happy for some inexplicable reason.

After seeing Daniela doting on, and eating some breakfast with, Brad that morning, they exchanged her car keys. She didn't have a chance to ask Daniela how come Brad seemed so special, but said that she hoped to come back that night, which the older vampire girl was very perceptive to.

Caroline didn't want to lose new friend, edging on mentor, to the fact that her friends were coming home soon. Although she had to think through how to explain Daniela to them without ultimately exposing her guilt at keeping their arch nemesis company all weekend.

It was nearly 10am now and Caroline went to Elena's to clean up… she had no coffin for Kol's charred remains, damn she should have asked to take one Klaus definitely had laying around...

* * *

Caroline is pacing around her empty house. She is depressed, she figures, because she has no course of action and that wasn't like her.

Jeremy had died, really died! Elena is in denial, Bonnie is planning on doing some dark magic that could result in the veil, that separates the Other Side, dropping! That could mean all supernatural beings that have ever died could come back!

She briefly wonders, maybe that means Kol could come back… god why was that her concern? Was it because Klaus had broken down over learning that his younger brother had actually died, just yesterday and she'd comforted him?

She shook her head, considering calling Tyler. She should let him know what's going on, shouldn't she? Caroline decided against it, Matt would probably make the call and he couldn't come back, not now. Not when Klaus still didn't have his memories and certainly not while she was so uncertain about how she felt about all of it.

What she did know, was that Daniela could be a good sounding board. Grabbing her hunter green cardigan up off her vanity chair and shrugged it on over her cream tank top. Emphatically walking to Klaus's mansion to see if she had any good words of wisdom for her.

* * *

Caroline got to the door, about to just let herself in which Klaus had said she could, but stopped when she heard yelling from inside.

She couldn't hear all of it, but Rebekah was definitely arguing with Klaus and Daniela about this Cure and Silas situation. Bonnie's name had been said way too many times for her to be comfortable. Once there was a lull, she knocked.

It was way past dusk and she was grateful when Daniela opened the door, her eyes now had a gloomy shape, not the vibrant black almonds they were this morning.

"I'm glad you came, Caroline." The elder vampire held her hand out to her and once Caroline took it, she was being pulled into a hug. Dark curls wrapped over blonde ones as the shorter girl hugged Caroline's shoulders to her.

Daniela's accent deepened as she whispered to her, holding the hug, "Rebekah told us what happened with your friends. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Caroline participated in the hug. She had come for Daniela's company and although she was sad over Jeremy's death, she was more concerned with Bonnie getting out of hand and dropping the veil, so she pulled away first.

"Thank you. I dunno what to do. I actually want to see Rebekah too, maybe she knows something my friends don't, or at least, didn't share with me."

Daniela rubbed her shoulders and released her nodding, turning and wrapping a her arm around Caroline's waist in a soothing manner, leading her to the living room where Klaus was practically snarling from an armchair and Rebekah was pacing.

"You're worthless without your memories! If Bonnie creates an expression triangle we are all screwed! How many enemies you've made over the centuries! Our father could come back! You'll be a lamb to the slaughter!"

Rebekah was yelling, exhausted from the mind fuck of a trip she'd just gotten back from. Kol was dead and they should have heeded his warnings about Silas, but then again hindsight was certainly 20/20.

Daniela cleared her throat, arm still around Caroline, both Originals looked to them. Rebekah's frown increased but Klaus's whole demeanor changed. He stood up excitedly and reached for Caroline's hand, kissing the top of it. So happy she'd come over again, after all that he'd learned from his sister he could use her thoughts on it all.

"Great. Now you're here. You better tell me exactly what happened leading up to Klaus losing his memories!" Rebekah growled the ask at her, sharply.

Caroline shuddered. Today was the third day since Klaus had no memories. She knew it was about time she told them exactly what had transpired.


	15. Chapter 15: Why Would I Want Them Back

"He specifically said, 'it was all for you'?" Daniela was beside her on the couch. Klaus was back in the armchair, gripping the arms impossibly tight through Caroline's whole retelling of him biting her, to the spite of this Tyler kid, who he had no memory of.

Caroline nodded to her, "Uh yeah, why… is that important?"

Daniela sighed and nearly slapped her forehead in frustration but turned it towards the Original Hybrid, "Niki! You forgot?!" his eyes widened slightly at the accusation. What else had he forgotten, he thought, what else could there be, after all, 500 years was missing.

Daniela stood up, waving her hands at him, "You remember leaving that Medici party? The party the night you turned me. That night you saved me from them and they turned their fucking witches on you." She paced and Rebekah stopped, trying to recall when Daniela had turned.

Caroline's eyes widened looking to Klaus. He had told her last night that Daniela had gotten herself in a bad situation, he had rescued her from it and that's why he had turned her, to save her life. He never said there were repercussions from witches over it.

"They did some kind of spell on you, because they thought, since you went out of your way to save me, they thought that you loved me, like... enough to say it to me. But, oh... It's actually really sad you haven't loved anyone in this long."

"What are you really saying?!" Rebekah yelled. Klaus's face fell in realization that Daniela's story made sense, his eyes looked empty and glassy in the recollection.

"The witches spell finally kicked in. They had wanted him to lose 500 years of his memories way back in the 1500's but they misjudged our relationship, he never loved me in that way. But now Caroline." She sighed, "Caroline is the catalyst."

She looked to the young vampire who was now kind of hyperventilating at this news. Why was everyone saying 'love' so much. Klaus couldn't possibly love her. He just bit her!

"Niki, if you say 'it was all for you' to Caroline again, you may just regain your memories! Those witches weren't that sneaky about reversing their spells, they probably figured a memory-less Niki wouldn't have said it to me again either."

Klaus stood up fast, looking distraught and eyeing Caroline who looked away and was pulling on the sleeves of her cardigan so hard they were stretching into awkward shapes.

"Why would I want them back? Klaus is an asshole, he hurt everyone here! Including Caroline!", His hand gestured to her, "I don't want them. I'm not him!" His anger flared in his golden eyes.

"But you are! You're just as much Klaus as your are Nik!" Rebekah growled at him, "You've always been two sides of the same coin! We need Klaus now! We need cunning, we need tact, we need a strategy to win if the veil is dropped!"

His frown deepened, not trusting his sister's angered words, comparing him of the 1500's to the Klaus of this time. Sure he'd never been a saint, but these last few years he'd turned over a new leaf and he wanted to continue it. He turns to Caroline.

Her blue eyes meet his tormented hybrid gold, "You'd have this of me? You want my memories back too?!" His tone was sharp, daring her, hoping for her to say no for him.

Caroline's eye's betrayed her, lip quivering, she really felt like crying all day and this was just too much. Had the simple but meaningful phrase "It was all for you" been the key to his memories the whole time?

Would she be able to see past Klaus's hate and murder after his memories were back, in the way she'd forgiven Nik?

Klaus drew his upper lip back in her direction now, misreading her furrowed brows over her feelings for him, his sharp fangs descended and he flashed out of the room.

Rebekah looked wholy pissed off, a distant groan was heard from outside. Daniela turned wide eyed to Caroline and the younger vampire became worried too, "Fuck, you think he just wolfed out?"

Caroline jumped to her feet, "We have to get him before he kills anyone!"

Rebekah rolls her eyes in a huff, "Whatever, but you you two are going to get yourselves killed. I'll go, his bite can't kill me."

"Yeah well, you aren't his favorite person right now either, Bek." Daniela walked past the Original to the french doors leading to the patio of the back yard, "So we all go."

* * *

Caroline was in the middle, each female vampire was sneaking, tracking through the woods now. They formed a loose triangle as they used their senses, Rebekah's being more keen, she led.

They heard a scuffle a minute ago, rustling of leaves, sure enough they were on the right track. Good thing it was like 11pm now. No one was out in the woods besides them and Caroline closed her eyes grateful that only supernatural weirdos would have been out so late. Klaus would have less temptation to hurt anyone.

They watched from afar as a large wolf was hunched over a deer, feeding from its neck. Hearing the deers heart beat race and slow from the pain of being incapacitated then fed on. The girls looked on in awe, even Rebekah hadn't seen Klaus in wolf form since the first night they were turned 1000 years ago.

He was caramel colored, brown along the ridge of his back, that faded to white belly and paws. His eyes were glowing gold, while he drained the deer of it's last drop. The wolf's golden eyes glowing in the dark turned towards the girls and he snarled, lunging forward. Daniela grabbed Caroline and flashed her to the side, leaving Rebekah facing Klaus.

Rebekah's knees were bent, ready for an attack but palms towards the ground to plead, "Brother, I don't want to fight."

Klaus's wolf neck leaned down, taking a few slow steps encircling his sister menacingly, a low grumble was emanating from him. Rebekah was trying to control her breathing but she'd remembered what pain it was to overcome a werewolf bite and it was making her nervous.

Daniela's hands were holding Caroline's biceps lightly back into her, both could see Klaus wasn't going to leave Rebekah be and he made a quick lunge, knocking his sister to the forest floor.

Strong paws against her shoulders, pinning her down, his extra sharp hybrid teeth gnashing so near her face, Caroline cried out, "Stop! Don't hurt her! She's your sister!"

Golden eyes reared up to glare at her. Oh god, Caroline internally chastised herself, what had she done. Didn't she know that wolves couldn't be tamed? Tyler was certainly not Tyler when he had transformed, why would she think Klaus was still Klaus, the Klaus that told her he'd never hurt her.

His paws released Rebekah with a rough huff and now made his way towards Caroline, the slow hunt, ascertaining the risks. Caroline scrambled to think of anything, feeling Daniela's hands tighten around her, she knew the other vampire was prepared to flash them away again, but she shifted out of her grasp and stepped towards Klaus.

Doubling down on her actions, she took yet another step forward, feeling Daniela's fear behind her. Klaus wasn't Klaus, especially not as a wolf, because he was Nik right now anyway.

"Nik, please." She addressed him with his nicer 1500's alter ego that he seemed to prefer, "I can't tell you if you should try and get your memories back or not, that's your decision. All I want is for you and everyone else to be safe."

Could he understand her? Did werewolves understand English like this? She sighed, it was all in now. She saw out of the corner of her eye Rebekah as closing in on his back, ready to pounce on him if needed. Daniela snaked out to the side of her, ready to assist in pulling Caroline away.

Klaus was two lengths away from her and she did yet another probably foolish thing and knelt down, keeping eye contact with him, palms facing the ground in the surrendering way Rebekah had. She saw him take a step forward and out of her own fear, shut her eyes tightly.

"Niki" She shuddered a whisper of his nickname out. She pictured what it'd feel like if he bit her again, in wolf form, betting it was even worse than her last experience, but the pain never came.

She felt fur against her neck and opened her eyes slowly. Klaus was standing over her kneeling legs and was rubbing the side of his wolf cheek against her neck, his pointed velvet ear lighted over her lips and she recognized his scent.

Rebekah and Daniela's eyes were wild with shock watching the Original Hybrid in wolf form caress Caroline in such a way. He pulled his face back, the glowing gold of his eyes dulled back, his lips were no longer pulled back, it looked more like he was frowning and whimpered softly to Caroline.

Her eyes lightened at the sight of his sad face and like a million other times with a million other dogs, she reached up and petted his neck, a hand on either side and he sat down to the action. Rolling his head to one side in bliss, her fingertips rubbed his fur and neck.

Caroline was smiling at him now and she patted his shoulder, "Let's go home." The wolf in front of her bowed his head in agreement and Caroline stood up beside him. She sighed out a shaky uncertain smile to Rebekah and Daniela who were still amazed at the turn of events.

Klaus's wolf stood next to Caroline, coming up right above her knee, she looked down and he looked up and they blinked at each other and all four of them started off back in the direction of the house.

* * *

 **Sorry for another long wait! I have a lot going on right now, but I do love writing Klaus in wolf form and especially interacting with Caroline! Please stick with me!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

Caroline was waking up, the second night she's spent in Klaus's bed. This time though, he had his arms around her. She touched his bare forearm, he'd transformed back into his vampire form in the middle of the night and that made her eyes widen.

Klaus's naked body was most definitely pressed up against her backside right now. She scooted away, again grateful she was still wearing everything, even her cardigan. He shifted, waking up at her movements.

Remembering last night, wrapping herself up in his covers and him, as a large wolf, curling up against her side, comforting her after a long day of crazy. What was she thinking going to sleep with wolf form of Klaus?!

She covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers only enough to see him rolling over to his back. His abs crunching and hairless. She sat up and grabbed the corner of the sheet and threw it at his lower half.

Lowering her hand from her face, as he laughed and stretched his arms up over his head, not ashamed in the slightest of being totally naked in front of her.

Oh man, he was so cute, with just a corner of the sheet covering his manhood from her. His thigh was lightly muscled stretching and she related him to a dog once again, just his mannerisms were so similar.

"I see you're less bashful today." He smirked at her staring at his body.

She huffed and stood up, crossing her arms as if she were mad, "Yeah well. We've been through a lot. You were a wolf last night!" Getting a little heated as if he hadn't known.

He propped himself up on his elbows, "Only that deer suffered." He whispered somewhat sadly.

"You nearly bit Rebekah's head off!"

He sat up, the cover thankfully still in place but she turned half way from him. His muscled sides crunching together, giving him a crease at his belly button was too cute for her not to look away and try to hide her appreciation of it.

"I'd never hurt you though." She looked back to his face, his honest words, "Never. I thank you for stopping me."

Her eyes lowered at his sincerity. She knew he was right and no one thought he'd be in control of his wolf either. She couldn't deal at the moment, it was Monday morning, she had school and her friends were going through too much.

"Thank you." She was thanking him for not hurting her, thanking him for not killing anything besides that deer last night, thanking him for coming back to the house so she could keep an eye on him.

Thanking him for spooning her last night, she had been sleeping great. She felt powerful, like she had yesterday and the day before. Something about his trust, his acceptance, his allowance of her own decisions and he was proud of her decisions, that gave her confidence she had sorely been missing.

"I have to get to school." She shied away from her real feelings with that lame excuse and went to walk out of the room.

He wrapped the cover around his waist so quickly and was up to his feet in front of her, before she even blinked. Her eyes lifted from his smooth chest to his face and he touched her hand like he had the night before, bringing it swiftly up to his lips.

He didn't blink when he kissed her knuckles, "May I see you after?" His blue eyes were glittering in want to hers and she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

Stay cool, Caroline, she breathed out, "Sure." she smiled softly and pulled her hand away from his, feeling the loss of his heat. She straightened a curl away from her face and gave him one last admiring look before she left.

* * *

 **4x15 Bring It On**

Caroline couldn't believe Elena had turned off her humanity and burnt down her house. She huffed and rolled her eyes. Stupid Damon and the sire bond but at least it had kept her friend somewhat under control.

Glad her mother wasn't home yet, Caroline threw her school bag onto the couch roughly and sighed.

There was a light knock on the glass pane of her side door, she turned to it. Klaus was standing there, looking her up and down, she breathed out. Their relationship was so weird, but she was actually happy he had shown up now and not later.

Once she opened the door, she pulled it back for him to enter, but he paused, touched towards where a boundary would have been if he hadn't already been invited in. Pleasantly surprised it wasn't there, he walked in and held out something to her, after she'd closed it behind him.

"Hello, love."

Caroline looked down, his fingers were looped through the ankle straps of the shoes she had worn out Saturday night, the ones she left somewhere outside the club, before they ran home. She looked at them skeptically, "You went back for them?!"

"They looked good on you." His head tilted to the side as he smiled, "But I do have to say this outfit you're wearing now, is really something else." He gestured his hand to her red, black and white cheerleading uniform.

She laughed and took her heels from him, wearing her flat white tennis shoes in contrast. Turning away from him towards the kitchen, she bent down to drop the shoes, which made her long legs look even longer in her mini skirt and exposed stomach. "Guy's do love cheerleaders!"

"What're those?" He questioned watching her, enamoured.

She turned and smirked, "We cheer for sports. Give the players incentive to play harder. Singing rhymes and dancing routines." His eyebrows turned up, that sounded amazing, he wanted to see her do them, "I'm the captain."

He grinned, "Of course. You are a leader."

Caroline blushed, there he went again showing his pride in her. She fumbled and looked back at him, "I'm sorry... I don't have anything to offer you. I'm down to my last blood bag." She frowned, it was in her nature to be a good host at least.

He stepped towards her, "I'm fine." he was whispering, his hands found both of hers and held them between them, petting her skin for a second, "I'm here to get my memories back."

Caroline's eyes widened at him, so he was willing to bring back his memories now. She opened her mouth about to question him, but he quieted her with a simple gesture of holding her hands tighter.

"I hope, once they're back, that you'll still be in my life."

Her eyes searched his as he leaned in to her, his warm lips kissed her cheek briefly. Then in her ear, she felt his breath and he whispered the words, "It was, and always will be, all for you."

His hands clenched against hers and he fell to his knees in pain. Caroline's breath hitched, this was just like on Elena's porch before he lost his memories. He was about to pass out and this time she was hugging him on their knees in her own kitchen.

His body slumped against her, unmoving now, she laid him down on his back gently, fixing his hair. She grimaced at him out cold, but popped up, stifling any other feelings she may have and grabbed her phone from her bag on the couch, quickly dialing a number.

"Daniela, could you come help me?"

Caroline knew it was a lot to ask, she'd have to put her daylight ring on to get over here, the sun would set in the next hour or so, but the younger vampire needed to move Klaus back to his mansion before her mother got home.

* * *

Daniela had agreed and together they got him back to the mansion and laid him down in his own bed.

"How long did it take before he woke up the last time?" The elder vampire pulled her daylight ring off and looked curiously at Caroline.

"Basically all night, so maybe like 8 hours?" Caroline's eyes were worried, brows drawn together trying to be as helpful as possible to try and remember.

"Great, well let's go eat some dinner and you can entertain me with some of your cheerleading moves." Daniela eyed her outfit appreciatively, similarly to how Klaus had and Caroline laughed at how seductive Daniela could look when she wanted to.


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting Game

"Hmm, Caroline," Daniela prodded as they hardly ate at the dinner table, "What's on your mind?"

The blonde youngest vampire at the table was poking at her food, not really in the mood to eat and looked up to the brunette, "I'm…" she looked away, "I guess, I'm worried?" She shrugged, totally not able to express what she was feeling.

Daniela nodded back, as if she could just inherently understand, "When he wakes, he'll be Klaus. Niki was short lived, even in real time. He only had about ten years of, well I guess, you could call it, relaxation."

"The cloaking spell kept both Klaus and Rebekah well hidden and the rest of the siblings had been daggered at the time." Daniela gave a look to Rebekah, who had been silent at the table as well.

She noticed the Original sister grimace when the daggering was mentioned, and moved on with her story, away from Florence, "I hadn't seen him since, just heard rumors. Terrible rumors. He came to see me, in the states, after Tuccia passed," the elder vampire looked away from both of them now, "He sought me out, which I greatly appreciated, but he was a ghost of who my friend used to be."

Caroline felt the tears prick up behind her eyes, even Daniela knew that Klaus wasn't the same as the Original Hybrid they'd spent the last three days with.

Rebekah piped up, "You both are deluded." She huffed and both younger vampires looked to her questioningly angered, "It doesn't matter what you call him. Nik is Klaus and visa versa. He's sweet and cruel and unpredictable! He always has been, even when we were young!" Her voice was raised, trying to explain her complicated brother to these infants.

She dropped her head at the look the two other girls gave her, their saddened eyes made her second guess herself, but she knew she was right.

Rebekah stood from the table, confidence regained, but her voice came out softer now, "He's my family, he's… ruined a lot for me." She glared away and breathed in deep, "But he's also taken care of me, of all of us, all this time. I always hoped once he broke the curse, that he'd be able to relax and enjoy life for once."

She shook her head to the floor now, one hand gripping the back of her chair, "It seems though, we are the ones who keep him from it. We were… No, I was foolish, selfish, to go after the cure. It only gave him another reason to be on the offensive. I was even the one who asked him to forfeit this ignorant bliss, without his memories, just so we would be safe of Silas."

Caroline stood and flashed to Rebekah's side, "Stop blaming yourself." Her hand reached out to the Original's forearm, saying what she wished she could say to herself.

"He chose to get his memories back, you didn't force him. When he wakes up, maybe... we can just... try and make it better" Caroline was so unsure of herself but she thought she felt exactly what Rebekah was feeling.

She'd seen the humanity in Klaus that she'd seen in Nik, way before he'd lost his memories, but he'd just never had the chance to fully give in. There'd always been something big and bad on the horizon, that pulled him to the dark side.

Caroline felt that way with her own friends, so much turmoil, everything always had to happen one instance after another, she hadn't had a chance to relax in all that time either and it's only been two years!

Rebekah placed her hand over Caroline's on her forearm, pleased that she seemed to understand. Maybe this young vampire really loves my brother back, she thought.

Daniela stood and joined them, "I'm all for making it better. I want Nik to be free of stress. That way, it'll be better, for all of us!" She tried to pull both taller blonde vampires in for a hug but it ended up more like some weak pats on the shoulders.

They ended up chuckling lightly at each other awkwardly. It wasn't everyday that three vampire women felt a kinship towards each other, but there they were. Knowing they needed to stick together so that Klaus wouldn't have to deal with the bulk of everything like he always had.

Thankfully, the butler had just stepped in and was asking if they needed anything else and broke the tension between them. Caroline excused herself and the other girls sat back to their hardly touched dinners.

* * *

Caroline walked the halls slowly back up to Klaus's bedroom, looking at the art on the walls, some by his own hand, some famous paintings she recognized from books. She was still worried, but now she understood from Rebekah that Klaus had really truly been through a lot.

She'd smiled, remembering Nik saying to Daniela that, she'd been through a lot in her first two years of being a vampire that they might as well call her 50 years old. Well then if all the Originals were over 1000, Klaus might as well be 3000 with all he's had to struggle and sacrifice through.

It was tough work, protecting people you loved, and she knew only a tiny bit of that with her own friends. Her mind was made up, just like when he had fainted from pain and lost his memories on Elena's porch, she'd be there when he woke. To make sure he woke, make sure he was okay, because she'd be damned if they left their weird relationship on that 'it was all for you' note.

Caroline stepped back into Klaus's bedroom, where he was out cold, unmoved since Daniela and she had placed him there, right in the middle. She breathed deep, trying to steady her emotions for a long night of waiting.

* * *

Caroline sat with her knees up, arms wrapped around them, her cheek rested against one. Anyone would have thought she was slouched enough to be sleeping, but she had both eyes keenly watching the dead body of Klaus on the middle of the bed. No breath, nothing from him, like she would have been if someone snapped her neck.

Daniela and Rebekah had come in a few times to check on them throughout the night. It was all Caroline needed to remember that he would, in fact, wake up from this, just like he had before. Just like he had four days ago in that torturous chair she put him in.

The morning sun was filtering through the partly opened blinds and she memorized the light patterns over his face. She felt her stomach clench at the beauty she saw there, and then he moved!

Klaus turned his head slightly, his face regaining some emotion behind it. She picked her head up from her knee, happy, but shocked enough to stay in her chair.

She watched as he rolled to his side, rubbed his face against the pillows and stretched his limbs out like a cute puppy. Caroline winced, were his memories back? Or does he always do that, she thought.

He sat up slowly, opening his eyes but not looking at her yet, he leaned against the headboard and ran a hand down his face, still looking sleepy.

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice was weak and gravely from not having slept, but she needed to know who she was seeing right now.

He looked to her, taking in her presence, here in his room, scrunched up on the chair in front of the bed and sadly smiled a little, "Yes. My memories are back." His accent seemed lesser than she remembered but it was still him, she blinked.

They looked at each other for a moment, just breathing, just assessing what had occured the last few days. He slid forward slowly, to the foot of the bed, to face her closer on her chair, kneeling in front of her, like a prayer, he avidly looked to the floor now.

Caroline was concerned but not scared and lowered her legs to sit properly, her hands pressed against the cushion below her, anxious for what he might say to her.

"I know it'd be a stretch, considering... all I've done," His eyes looked up finally and locked with hers, "But it'd be nice if you could still see me as Nik. Sometimes at least."

She looked back at him again for a moment and slowly smiled at him while standing up. Stretching a little herself and taking a step towards the door. She looked behind her at his weaker position, still on the bed, she was in control of how this ended up as much as he was.

"Let's play that by ear, okay?" she grinned and he smirked back, feeling more like himself than ever in the light of her smile.

* * *

 **Klaus is BACK! Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy it, more soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: Silas

**4 x 21 She's Come Undone**

Caroline was wrecked, her mother was in danger, Silas came to her in Klaus's form twice today. Thankfully, or not, Caroline knew it wasn't really Klaus by his smell. She needed to get herself home.

She just begged her mother on the phone to get back to the house and was speeding back in her car, silently chastising herself since she could have ran faster than her car! If she was thinking like a vampire, instead of a human, she'd be there already.

As soon as she parked she jumps out and calls Bonnie's phone again. Leaving yet another message for her witch friend, she grabs the door open to her house. Her mom is there, walking towards her.

"Mom, don't come any closer. Stop."

Liz stops, hands up. Caroline shudders as she speaks, "I don't know how to tell if it's really you. What if this is another trick? He can get in my head, and he would've known that I called you…"

Her mind was on the off putting fact that she could tell Silas wasn't Klaus, immediately, but she can't tell if Silas was pretending to be her own mother right now! She quickly called Liz to confirm and watch as she'd pick up the phone at her hip.

* * *

"Klaus?" Daniela's rang out into the mansion, she knew Rebekah had gone out for the night and hadn't invited her along, so she was wondering what the now memory full Klaus had to offer.

He bounded down the stairs at vampire speed and only a fellow vampire could see. He was unbuttoning his shirt and she looked on confused, as he pulled it off and lightly grabbed her shoulder, pushing her to come with him.

"Caroline." was all he said as she ran after him, watching him lose his jeans and transform to a wolf with hardly a groan in front of her.

* * *

"Bonnie hasn't called back yet. I just don't understand why she hasn't called." Caroline is so concerned, but at least her mom was right in front of her on the couch, no vampire could get in this house who wasn't invited. She hoped the same thing worked on Silas, the immortal whatever the fuck he was.

The front door handle rattles, startling them both. Someone who sounds like Bonnie shouts. Caroline flashes to the window, seeing it definitely looks like Bonnie too.

"How do I know it's you? Silas keeps getting in my head, attacking me. He wants to know where you are. He threatened my mother." Caroline voices her concern loudly to her friend on the opposite side.

Liz comes into the hallway behind Caroline and Bonnie sees it's really Silas, rattling the door handle more viciously to get in, "Caroline, that is not your mother!"

Caroline turns suddenly, seeing her mother become the grotesque figure that they assume is Silas's true form, a loud crash, the thud of the door slamming open and a scream from Bonnie.

Caroline blinks to see Klaus's large wolf form tackle Silas away from her, down the hallway of her house. She turns her eyes in worry back towards Bonnie, seeing Daniela who doesn't have an invitation try and placate her friend,

"I won't hurt you." Her small, but very vampiric, hands up in surrender, "But I'll do everything in my power to protect Caroline and her mother."

Bonnie popped up to her feet after being pushed to the side by that huge wolf who broke down the Forbes front door. "That makes two of us then." Answering this vampire she didn't know, but feeling no threat.

They both looked in on the scuffle inside, Klaus nearly had Silas's throat within his jaws, but the immortal got away and shifted to look like Stefan and paced to the door, "Did you really think you could hide from me, Bonnie?"

"I'm here now. What did you do to her mother?!" Bonnie's voice hitched with rage and worry. She couldn't face the fact that she basically led her best friend's (and basically surrogate) mother into any peril.

The wolf was snarling and the vampire behind her was also ready to attack but they let Silas speak, "She's right where you left her."

Caroline's wide eyes had her scrambling into the living room to find her mom's unconscious body laying on the floor, "Mom!"

Bonnie and Silas squared off with threats, leaving the witch with no choice but to say, "I understand. I will do your spell, I will drop the veil, and I will help you die, I promise. Just don't hurt my friends."

Daniela couldn't help but reach out to Bonnie and rub her shoulders as Silas swept away from the house, "It'll be okay, we'll figure it out." she soothed with her accent into the ear to this unknown but beautiful girl who allowed her to drag her into a short hug.

Klaus couldn't transform back just now, not with Bonnie and Liz present, he whimpered when Caroline bit her wrist and held it to Liz's mouth.

"Mom? Mom?! Open your eyes. Come on, wake up! You have to wake up! You have to see me graduate!"

Daniela couldn't enter, but Bonnie watches ashamed at the scene in front of her, she brought this on everyone by bringing Silas back to life.

Tears obscured Caroline's vision, Klaus padded to her side. She wrapped an arm around him and shrugged her forehead against his wolf neck and he leaned his body into her, not knowing any other way to console her.

Liz's eyes opened suddenly and she coughed against the vampire blood in her throat, before sitting up. Caroline's arms swept up and grabbed on to her mother, "Mom! Are you okay?"

A chuckle escaped Liz, she didn't know what had really happened, but felt like she just woke up from fainting. She hugged her daughter back and looked over to Bonnie who was nearly in tears as well in the doorway to her living room.

"I think I'll be fine," one of Liz's hands wandered to the wolf who was sitting by her daughter, petting absently down his cheek to his shoulder. Klaus's golden werewolf eyes looked to Caroline in shock, but Liz was still looking to the teenage girls in front of her, "Are you both alright?"

Caroline's face left Klaus's pointed one, to see Bonnie's tear-filled one and stood up, going over to her with a side hug, "There's this Silas thing I need to tell you about, Mom."

Liz's eyes were on her daughter but kept unconsciously petting down the shoulder of this wolf that was inexplicably sitting next to her on the living room floor, "Tell me."

Now that Caroline was near the entrance to the living room she noticed Daniela standing right outside the open door with a worried look. "First, Mom, could you invite my friend in?" she left Bonnie's side and reached a hand down to her mother to help her up.

Liz was standing in her uniform between her daughter and Bonnie whom she'd practically raised too. Her eyebrows went up seeing the young looking brunette girl outside her front door, "Another vampire, Caroline?"

Caroline immediately went on the defensive, "Well, she's not just another vampire, her name is Daniela Esposito and she's nearly 500 years old." Her hand went to her mother's forearm, whispering as if only Liz could hear it, "She's a good influence on me. She has knowledge and control of herself."

Bonnie internally questioned how on earth Caroline had met such a vampire and why on Earth this vampire would be in Mystic Falls at the moment, but knew it wouldn't be conducive to Liz's health at the moment.

"Come in." Liz's voice sounded nearly robotic as she gave in to her daughters wishes. Daniela took only one step forward towards them in the hallway.

"Thank you." Daniela bowed her head in respect for the human mother of her new vampire friend, "I'm so glad you're all alright."

Klaus made his way from the living room, in between Daniela and the three women and sat down, his tail swishing out a bit, "Is this your wolf?" Liz's tone was questioning but not judgemental.

Daniela giggled a little, sharing a look with Klaus's dog face which seemed pouted, "More like Caroline's."

Bonnie's eyes widened, eyebrow raised and Liz took hold of Caroline's bicep lightly, "What does she mean?" Caroline huffed snarkily as only a teenage daughter would.

"Nothing, Mom. Come on, let's get some rest. I'll tell you about this Silas stuff in the morning." She was coaxing her mother away from Bonnie, Klaus and Daniela now, walking her up the stairs.

Liz was feeling a little worse for wear, much more dazed and tired than ever, they reached the top, "You know we couldn't have a dog when your father was around, he was allergic… but I love dogs." Her mom was blissfully rambling about her family dogs growing up as she tucked her into bed.

* * *

 **So that's the first time Caroline has really interacted with Klaus in lieu of his memories back, albeit in wolf form! tell me what you think!**

 **And thank you so much for the reviews, though I need to translate most of them, I still appreciate them immensely!**


	19. Chapter 19: Her Wolf

Caroline starts descending the stairs, watching Bonnie watch Daniela, as wolf Klaus sat unassumingly between them, with her arms crossed in silence, "Umm, Bonnie, are you alright?"

Her friend's face changed entirely when she faced her, eyes worried, sad and tired. Caroline rushed the last few steps and gathered Bonnie into a hug, "It'll be ok. We will figure all this dropping the veil stuff out. You'll be okay, we'll make sure of it." She rubbed Bonnie's arms pulling away slightly.

Klaus had neared her, to her hand dropping away from the hug, she rubbed his head and velvety soft pointed ear. Bonnie reached down and gave him a few tentative pats on the head and Klaus's golden wolf eyes looked wide, shocked and up to Caroline just like he had when Liz was petting him.

Caroline let out a giggle to the expression in his eyes. Bonnie looked to her, "It's gotta be weird that your boyfriend turns into a wolf and we are petting him like a dog, right?"

Her mouth opened, worried, did Bonnie think Klaus was Tyler?! She must have and before Caroline could think of the words to correct her, Daniela was answering for her, "Yep, hybrid boyfriend. Crazy weird!"

Bonnie smiled sideways at the older and darker vampire girl's response and listened as she continued, "Caroline, how about you and your wolf hangout and get through what just happened with Silas, while I make sure Bonnie here gets home safe and sound?"

Caroline looked down to Klaus and then back to Bonnie, her blink felt loud but she ended up smiling at a skeptical Bonnie, "Yeah actually, Daniela is a good person, she'll watch out for you and honestly I think you two would really get along."

"Plus, I have my girlfriend's grimoire, perhaps it could be helpful to you?" Daniela knew tempting this witch with knowledge could definitely sway her to leave.

Bonnie's eyes did weaken at the offer and she pouted a little, "Caroline, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah! Yes! I mean, Silas was out for me because he knew you would show up if I called. You saved me, us, from him by saying you'd do his spell. I doubt he'll try anything else right now."

Caroline lifted her arms to Bonnie and Daniela, linking them between her and taking a step with them to the door, "Go with Daniela, she's smart, really. And lived with a totally powerful witch practically her whole vampire life!"

"Oh…" Bonnie was still shying away from leaving with this strange vampire girl but Caroline seemed super adamant about it and was basically pushing them both out the front door. Daniela was smiling though, lightly giggling at Caroline's antics, "Ok.."

Caroline had them both out on the porch and strode back into her house holding the door, "It'll be great! Go learn stuff and be safe!" She winked and Daniela winked back, Bonnie looked shocked still but did follow Daniela back to her car.

Caroline closed the door and then leaned against it with a sigh, looking at Klaus, who went from sitting to standing at her gesture.

She put her hand up to him, "Don't turn back yet!" and she followed it with a whispered, "please."

She stood up away from the door and took to the steps, "I don't really want to talk yet. Well at least not with a talkative, responsive you... with your memories."

Klaus in wolf form was watching her. She was halfway up the stairs before she turned down to look at him, "Well are you coming up or not?"

Wolf Klaus didn't need to be asked twice, he padded to the stairs and started up them. The carpeted steps felt funny under his paws, in wolf form so many new things to experience and his own steps were just bare wood.

He was intrigued and grateful that Caroline was letting him be around her again, for the first time in days since he regained his memories.

She walked into her bedroom, a room he recognized. He'd been it in a handful of times and sometimes just watched her sleeping from outside that very window.

Caroline shrugged off her denim jacket and threw it on the stool in front of her vanity. Her hands on her hips, she looked down to Klaus who was just standing right outside her room, still in the hallway.

"Thank you." her hands dropped away from her hips, "I have no idea how you knew we were here or in danger, but. Thank you for coming." They shared eye contact that spoke to each of them immensely.

Klaus knew or thought he knew his wolf face showed his emotions and bowed his head to her as his welcome. When he lifted it, she was closer and ran her hand easily from his eyebrows down to his back lightly, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Caroline walked into the room he knew was the bathroom, closing the door nearly all the way but leaving it only closed over. Klaus was sort of shocked at her actions, but was happy and hopeful, he took a few steps into her room and looked around.

Everything was a little bit different from this height. He eyed the corner of her bedside table, where the lowest shelf was, a book with a worn red leather cover was resting. He took a step towards it and noticed a parchment was laying to the side of it, getting a closer look his eyes widened.

It was the drawing he gave her the night after the ball, the one of her and the horse she'd been admiring. Caroline had kept it and next to what he could only imagine was her diary, he was happily shocked and warmed at this new knowledge.

She'd kept it way before he'd lost his memories, way before he banned Tyler from Mystic Falls, but she kept it even after all that he put her through. He was snapped out of his thoughts and quickly sat facing away from the diary, when Caroline returned to the room in her pajamas.

Cream and pink cotton shorts and a matching button down short sleeve top, Klaus thought she looked perfect and angelic. Almost as if she hadn't been through an ordeal tonight, almost as if she hadn't had a worry in the world.

She smiled shyly at his intense stare and went past him to pull back her covers a little. Sitting and cozying up under her light blankets, she leaned against the headboard and looked to him. She patted the empty side of the bed lightly with her hand.

Was she beckoning him to come up? He glanced to the side and then back to her with the question and she smirked and tapped the bed again in confirmation.

Klaus leaned his head down and jumped up easily, going to the place she'd patted obediently. He sat, back straight, eyes imploring her, wondering what would come next.

"Bonnie's right," She chuckled lightly, whispering to him as her hands came up against the sides of his neck like that first night in the woods when she'd seen him as a wolf, "It is weird that I pet you like a dog."

He groaned in reply, he never disliked it when she was the one doing the petting, but her mother and the witch? That was a little too intimate for his liking. She grinned at his puppy noise and reached up from his neck, her thumbs against his cheeks, sliding up until both of her hands were rubbing his ears.

"But, I think you don't mind." Her whisper and the pressure to the tips of his ears was making his eyes droop with relaxation. He leaned into her more and she was nearly hugging him to her, this time not out of grief like she had done in the living room.

She slid down the headboard and one of her hands left him to turn off the lamp, but returned soon after as they were now in the dark together. He bowed his head, with a quiet whimper, he looked to the window and then back to her. She understood his voiceless question.

"Could you stay? I mean, just until I fall asleep?" She was asking him so purely and so worried now, maybe she had felt like they still needed to be protected from Silas. She had been through a lot that day and again he was just moved that she would want him there to be that protection.

He answered her by laying down, a curl of his wolf body by her side, not touching her unless she reached out to him. That was what he could do for her, he didn't want to push this connection too fast, even though he remembered how memory-less him had coaxed her into touching him without a second thought.

Caroline never disappointed him, even when she tried to trick him, and keep him preoccupied so her friends could do stupid things to his detriment. He was happy to see she was convicted, doing what she thought to be right.

And now she didn't disappoint him because she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and let her delicate fingers rub his ear again. The feeling was so soothing to him and to her. He heard and even felt, with his heightened wolf senses, that as she pet him, her heart, her muscles, her breath, everything calmed too.

He reveled in the feeling and knew the moment she fell asleep and her hand went limp, resting against his neck.


	20. Chapter 20: Not Sad and Lonely

Caroline woke up stretching the next morning, with a yawn knowing she slept pretty damn good for having been duped by Silas yesterday.

She glanced around, Klaus wasn't there anymore. She closed her eyes and listened, trying to see if he was just somewhere else in her house, but he wasn't. Unconsciously she pouted, but what did she really expect, the jerk hybrid original was back, he couldn't possibly have stayed all night, plus she hadn't asked him to.

Caroline rolled to her stomach and reached down her bedside table for her diary, last night was something to definitely write in about.

As she frequently did, she slid her hand across the bottom of the shelf, not looking at it, never looking at it, but making sure the drawing Klaus made of her was still where she left it.

Now she was confused and grabbed both of the papers she felt beside her diary and pulled them up as she sat up. Why were there two?

The one on top was the one she knew and loved, her smiling, the horse looking regal beside her. She pulled it away to reveal the next, a new one, on similar parchment.

It was her slouched on a couch, with her arm up on the end, cradling her head, both her feet underneath her. The bottom had his handwriting, she knew his scrawl in all capital letters, "Your first day with Nik."

Her heart shuddered and looked over this new drawing. He had captured every detail of her in a loose effortless way, sleeping so soundly on that couch in his atelier. She had trusted him enough without memories and now she was trusting him with memories.

She shut her eyes and slid back down, holding both drawings over her heart. She really needed to think over whatever it was that was going on in her head before daring to repeat it in her diary.

* * *

Caroline stood on the porch, staring at the large front door. She looked towards the doorbell, even the knocker hanging there. She wasn't going to knock today, she was just going to go in.

They said she could. He said she could. She gulped and reached for the handle, pushing into the house as silently as she could muster.

She stepped in the foyer, only a few lights were on throughout the rooms that she could see. So she listened for signs of any movement, perhaps the butler or cook were still around? But maybe it was too late for them to be there anyway.

Caroline didn't hear anyone, so she slid off her shoes and left them to plod quietly up the wooden curved staircase. She took her time, watching her breath, her stomach doing flops that couldn't be stopped.

Now she was outside of his door, it was closed. She'd never been outside of it when it's been closed before and she closed her eyes, lifting her knuckle to it, she tapped lightly.

She heard a shift inside and a mumble, "Daniela, I'm fine and not in the mood." His tone was weak and wasn't harsh so she opened the door with a swing.

"Daniela's actually at Bonnie's." Caroline smirked and felt more herself when Klaus's shirtless figure scrambled up to a better position leaning against his headboard when he saw it was his favorite blonde vampire and not his old italian friend, "I think she's got a bit of a crush." Her eyebrow peaked as her eyes roamed over his body.

He rubbed a hand over his face as she looked him over. He had black linen pajama pants on and nothing else but his necklaces.

"Caroline. Is it really you?" Something in his voice faltered, sounded so tired.

Her eyebrows went from appreciation to concern and got closer to him, "What year is it?" Had he lost his memories again?!

Klaus smiled and chuckled, "Ah, good it is you. 2013." He answered correctly and pursed his lips, "Silas had tried to manipulate me yesterday. He showed up as you… which was not. Fun." Now Klaus's eyes were on her and he was lingering on the fact she was standing there with bare feet.

Caroline looked away and fidgeted a second pulling down her jacket at her waist, Daniela could have told her what the deal was before alluding to the fact she should check on their Original Hybrid friend tonight, but the brunette vampire certainly had left that all omitted.

"Silas had come to me as you, too." Their eyes caught, Klaus looked shocked and sorry at the same time even though it really had not been his fault. She took his shock to her advantage and shrugged her jacket off entirely.

Klaus opened his mouth as if he was about to ask her why she had come for a visit, but he thought better of it as she rounded the bed and crawled up on it towards him. His shock never left his face but he badly tried to act as if it was completely usual between them.

"I knew he wasn't you right away." She leaned forward, not being able to steel herself against his eyes, she curled her arm around his bare waist and placed her cheek against his chest. She breathed in, "He didn't smell like you at all."

Klaus's heart was beating, pumping a thousand miles a minute. Having Caroline willingly cuddling up with him in his usual form was a totally different experience than when he was ever in wolf form or when he hadn't had his memories.

She smiled when he picked up his own two arms and wrapped them around her, one hand was softly rubbing her forearm, "Bonnie turned him to stone today. We'll never have to worry about him again."

Klaus hummed a bit and Caroline reveled in the purr his chest made, "I guess Tuccia's grimoire did help?"

Caroline nodded which was basically just a shameless way to rub her face against his smooth chest, loving that his scent hadn't changed, with or without memories.

They stayed there holding each other in silence for a few minutes before he sounded again, "Caroline?"

"Yes?" she sucked in the word, what is he going to say?

"Would you like to stay over?" he sounded just like Nik, when he was innocently asking her after they had run home from the club nearly a week and half ago now.

"Sure," She shifted against him, to pet the side she held and snuggle in deeper, "Since, sleeping alone is just sad and lonely."

She heard him grin at her repetition of what he'd said to her without his memories, it was a silly pick up type line and he heard it now just as she had heard it then.

His arm reached up to the lamp on the bedside, quickly clicking it off and they slid down the headboard together so he could nuzzle his face into her hair and hold her better.

They both couldn't help the small smiles as they drifted into the blissful rhythm of sleep.

* * *

 **There we go! All finished! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and liking! I certainly am happy with this cute ending**


End file.
